Attracting Angel Cheeks in portuguese
by Natty Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Reid decide influenciar os sentimentos de Morgan por ele. E Garcia decide ajudar com 12 passos para atrair o detetive Dereck Morgan. Morgan/Reid
1. O Plano

**Attracting Angel Cheeks**

**Tradução da fanfic:** "Attracting Angel Cheeks " de Ansera

**LINK: **www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)5554022(barra)1(barra)

**Resumo:** Reid decide influenciar os sentimentos de Morgan por ele. E Garcia decide ajudar com 12 passos para atrair o detetive Dereck Morgan. Morgan/ Reid

**ATENÇÃO: ESTA FANFIC CONTÉM SLASH (RELAÇÃO ENTRE DOIS HOMENS)**

* * *

Reid sabia que aquilo estava bem distante de ser um movimento inteligente. Ou do que poderia ser considerado inteligente por ele, de qualquer forma, isto tendia a ser diferente do que os outros definiriam como inteligente. Mas, nesse ponto, ele pensou que todos concordariam que definitivamente isto não era inteligente.

"Realmente, querido, foi muito gentil do Morgan disser isso" Garcia disse, os olhos dela amáveis e com o brilho que Reid reconheceu como o das garotas que corriam atrás do Morgan, vestindo saias justas e maquiagem em excesso. "De fato, ele falou que me ama. Ele nunca - ele nunca tinha dito isso antes."

Reid sorriu, Garcia tinha acabado de voltar depois que tinha sido baleada, ele a deixou continuar a falar, já que ela não estava com vontade de não sabia o que tinha feito Morgan disser a Garcia que amava ela, provavelmente ele pensou que perderia sua melhor amiga,e isso deixou Garcia entusiasmada a semana inteira.

Ele estava sentado à mesa na sala dela, já que não tinha nenhum caso no momento, apenas papelada que ele terminara dias atrás. "Absolutamente lindo, ele é, estou te dizendo Reid, que quase, quase, compensou isso." Ela olhou para ele e ele forçou um sorriso para ela.

"Isso foi muito gentil da parte dele", as palavras soaram forçadas até para ele. Apesar disso Garcia não pareceu notar, perdida em pensamentos sobre Morgan e o que ele disse – como três palavras conseguiam ter um efeito tão profundo, ele não sabia – sem escutar o que Reid falou.

Ela continuou a falar, Reid apenas concordava quando deveria, sorrindo sempre, executando seu papel como amigo enquanto Garcia elogiava seu melhor amigo.

_Rádio, 102,90550 gramas, densidade de 12,41g/cm__3 __, ponto de fusão à 1964°C, ponto de ebulição à 3695°C._

"É claro que eu não sei o que fazer agora, já que isso merece algo, certo?" Reid fez um som em concordância e Garcia continuou " Eu não sei por onde começar ou o que fazer porque Derek merece mais que..."

_Paládio: 106,24 gramas, 12,023 g/cm__3__, ponto de fusão: - 144,95°C, ponto de ebulição: 2963°C._

"Eu estava pensando que nós poderíamos fazer uma grande festa, mas Morgan não tem muitos amigos além de nós, e não é como se ele tivesse o nome de todas as garotas que ficaram com ele", a mente ausente de Reid apenas concordou balançando a cabeça. "Então se nós fizéssemos seria só o time..."

_Prata, 107,8682 gramas, 10,49 g/cm³, ponto de fusão : 961,93°C, ponto de ebulição: 2072°C._

"Reid?" Ele olhou para ela ao ouvir seu nome. Garcia estava o olhando com curiosidade, ele percebeu que ela tinha notado.

Ele ficou um pouco vermelho, "Sim?"

"Você não estava me ouvindo," ela não soou como se o acusasse mais preocupada do qualquer coisa. "O que há de errado, querido?"

"Nada, não tem nada errado, eu estou perfeitamente bem" ele não soou convincente, e sorriu para ela. Mas, desta vez ela percebeu na hora.

"Não, você não consegue mentir para Quem sabe tudo no escritório de Quem sabe tudo" ela sorriu largamente, e Reid deu um sorriso honesto para ela.

"Sério, não é nada, você não deveria se preocupar, especialmente agora que você acabou de voltar tudo deveria ser luz para você, você não deveria se estressar. Você sabia que para 13,6% das pessoas que trabalham sozinhas, trabalhar sozinho é muito, ou extremamente estressante? Você poderia parar nessa categoria já qu-"

"Querido, você não deveria tentar me distrair, você sabe, não funciona tão bem comigo como funciona com o Morgan", ela fez um não, balançando a cabeça.

"Não é nada Garcia," ele disse, se afastando à medida que ela chegava mais perto, perto de mais para o seu conforto, ainda sentada na cadeira dela.

_Centenas de gênios vivem e morrem sem serem descobertos – tanto por eles mesmos como pelos outros, Mark Twain_. Ele às vezes pensava que todos do time eram gênios.

Garcia definitivamente era.

"Vamos, Spency", Reid interrompeu seu fluxo de pensamentos. Spency? "Conta para mim o que você está pensando, vamos, eu não vou te julgar." Reid resistiu à vontade de bufar **(1)** principalmente porque a etiqueta não permitia. Garcia seria a última pessoa que julgaria alguém, por duas razões porque ela era muito bondosa e, bem, ela era muito bondosa também.

"Não é nada, Garcia" Reid insistiu, suas costas batiam profundamente na parede fazendo um som que lembrava seriamente Reid dos avisos dados antes do apocalipse.

"Spency, Spency, Spency, eu não te falei para não mentir para mim?" Garcia negou com a cabeça desapontada. "Agora, eu terei que descobrir sozinha". Reid ficou pensando o que seria pior, deixar ela adivinhar ou contar a verdade. "Você gosta do Morgan"

Essa foi rápida.

Algo na expressão de Reid mostrou que ele estava surpreso – e embaraçado, e humilhado e totalmente com ciúme – já que Garcia continuou gritando. Porém ele se recusou a chamar isso de ciúme, pois isto significaria que na verdade ele gostava de Morgan, e ele definitivamente não gostava.

Bem alto.

Reid já tinha visto reality shows com cantoras e dançarinos, todos tinham uma multidão de fãs que gritavam apenas por vê-los. Ele não entendia essa fascinação – o "Profiler" **(2)** dentro dele entendia, mas a pessoa dentro dele não se daria ao trabalho de gritar. O som da voz de Garcia gritando só o lembrava porque ele nunca assistiu aos shows em questão. Muito alto e muito barulhento.

Reid, meio desajeitado, avançou para tapar a boca dela e fixou os olhos na porta que, por sorte, continuou fechada. "O que você está fazendo?" ele sussurrou "Você está tentando fazer com que eu seja despedido?" Os olhos dela se arregalaram como se só agora ela tivesse pensado nessa possibilidade. "Você promete ficar quieta se eu tirar a minha mão? E não responda com a cabeça," ele acrescentou," Apenas pisque uma vez".Garcia pareceu confusa com as instruções mas piscou obedientemente. Reid não estava com vontade de falar que o menor movimento que ela fizesse com a cabeça teria tirado a mão dele.

As aulas de yoga valeram à pena, ele pensou, tirando a mão. "Ok, agora pare de gritar. Você parecia uma fã histérica."

"Você sabe o que uma fã é?" Garcia perguntou com a voz baixa, aceitando o fato de que ele era inteligente,mas não percebia o que acontecia além dos livros. "De qualquer maneira, você gosta do Morgan? O Dereck te excita? Você morre a um olhar de Dereck Morgan? "ela disse com a voz tornando-se mais alta a cada pergunta, no entanto ela se calou quando Reid moveu suas mãos furiosamente.

"Não, eu não gosto", Reid protestou um tempo depois, que ultrapassou o tempo normal de resposta.

"Talvez tivesse funcionado se você não estivesse vermelho, Spency," Garcia sorriu perversamente sem se importar em como Reid estava sem-graça.

"E por que você está me chamando de Spency?" Reid perguntou um pouco frustrado, ele não gostava de apelidos. Ele sobreviveu a muitos anos de "Quatro-olhos" e muitos outros apelidos para querer outro.

"Porque eu não posso te chamar de Pretty Boy **(3)** ou Gênio ou seu namorado", ela falou a última palavra com prazer, " ficaria com ciúmes."

"Eu não tenho um namorado", Reid falou automaticamente, "E eu não sou gay."

Garcia ignorou o segundo comentário o qual era uma mentira. "Você vai ter um muito em breve, Morgan merece você," ela acenou com a cabeça, "Estou te falando, intuição feminina."

"Na verdade, os homens são mais intuitivos que as mulheres. Em um estudo realizado pela Universidade de Hertfordshire, 72% dos homens foram capazes de -"

"Spency, " Garcia o interrompeu. "Como você vai conseguir o meu "Sugar Pie" **(4)** sem me ouvir?"

Reid piscou, sem entender o que Garcia quis dizer e um pouco nervoso por não saber já que não era comum ele não entender algo. "O que?"

"Bem, do jeito que você é amável, Spency, você vai precisar de muito trabalho para conseguir ele" ela acariciou a cabeça dele em um gesto maternal. "Agora, nós precisamos trabalhar, mas não se preocupe, nós vamos consertar você e deixar você preparado em pouco tempo" ela acariciou o rosto dele "É claro que eu terei que fazer umas compras e quando foi a última vez que você cortou seu cabelo?" Reid alisou o cabelo, "E essas unhas," ela pegou suas mãos. "Você não roe suas unhas, ou roe?" Ela olhou para ele desconfiada.

"Não," Reid falou, sem ter certeza porque ele estava respondendo, mas sem desejar provocar Garcia que ainda estava formidavelmente no seu pior.

"Bem, ainda precisa ter elas feitas," ela disse, resmungando coisas consigo mesma que Reid imaginou que ele não gostaria de ouvir.

"Certo, Garcia," ele tentou desvencilhar suas mãos das dela, mas ela era mais forte do que parecia. Ele puxou com mais força, foi um pouco para trás e pulou da cadeira, pondo uma distância entre eles. "Eu acho que não estamos na mesma freqüência ," **(5)** ele falou, levantando suas mãos em rendição, "Talvez nós devêssemos conversas as coisas diretamente primeiro."

"Não há nada para conversar, Spency, eu só preciso fazer uma lista, dê um nome para isso e as coisas estarão prontas para começar," ela disse, erguendo seu braço no ar em um gesto de vitória.

"O que estará pronto para começar?" Reid congelou.

Garcia resmungou consigo mesma um pouco mais. "12, 12 é um bom número, um número da sorte," Reid ouvia ao que ela disse.

"Na verdade, não existe um número da sorte. Apesar de algumas pessoas acreditarem fervorosamente que alguns números dêem má sorte. Por exemplo, há pessoas que têm medo do número 13, isso é chamado triskaidekafobia, e - "

"Eu já sei!" Garcia levantou-se abruptamente. Reid deu alguns passos para trás com cautela.

" Os 12 Passos para Atrair o Traseiro do Anjo " **(6)** ela sorriu maliciosamente. "Mas, como não queremos que todos saibam do que estamos falando, vamos chamar de Os 12 passos para AA ou talvez só AA em público."

Reid deu dois segundos para ela entender, mas ela não pareceu ter percebido. " Você faz com que pareça Alcoólicos Anônimos, " ele falou. "Sério, AA? 12 Passos?"

Garcia congelou. "Eu não tinha percebido." Reid ficou rosa. Ele não entendia como alguém não conseguiria perceber isso. "Bem, nós ficaremos calados sobre isto."

"Espere, mas Garcia, eu ainda nem concordei em -"

Garcia arrastou Reid imediatamente para fora da sala dela, fechando a porta atrás dela. Ela segurou a mão dos dois juntas, feliz.

"Agora, eu só preciso pensar nos doze passos."

**Notas da tradutora:**

**(1) **Não consegui achar um sinônimo melhor para SNORT, quem souber me avise ^^

**(2)** A palavra ficou em inglês por não ter um equivalente satisfatório em português, mas significa a pessoa que traça perfis

**(3)** Garoto bonito em português, vocês entenderam porque ficou em inglês? Dá muito mais charme

**(4)** Algo como torta açucarada, estou no time do Reid, não entendi tbm, pelo contexto ela está falando do Morgan

**(5)** No original: " I don't think we're in the same page"

**(6)** No original: "The 12 Steps to Attracting Angel Cheeks"


	2. 1º Passo

**1º Passo: Encontrar um ponto em comum**

"Reid" ela falou calmamente, mas calma não era exatamente o que Reid esperava depois de ter sido arrastado até a sala dela "O 1º passo é fácil, muito fácil, até você é capaz de fazer."

"Garcia, eu não se-"

"Spency!" Ela disse enquanto fazia cafunés na cabeça dele "Calma."

Reid respirou profundamente, ar para dentro e para fora, tentando estabilizar as batidas do seu coração.

Hidrogên-

"E não recite a tabela periódica ou qualquer coisa que possa estar na sua cabeça, isso é estranho." Reid imaginou como ela teria ganhado a habilidade de ler a sua mente. "Vá agora," ela o arrastou com aquela energia que só Garcia parecia ter, "Você consegue fazer isso, Spency! Afinal você o conhece há anos, e você só têm que achar UM interesse em comum"

Reid andava enquanto recitava a tabela periódica em sua cabeça já não estava mais na sala de Garcia e achava que a influencia dela não iria tão longe.

Ele parou abruptamente quando viu Morgan sentado relaxado conversando com JJ e Emily. Daquela distância ele não conseguia ouvir sobre o que estavam conversando, mas pelos movimentos expressivos com as mãos e a expressão calma de JJ provavelmente era sobre Henry. Reid sorriu, sentia orgulho do seu afilhado, ele sabia que provavelmente estava com uma cara de bobo agora.

"Hey" ele cumprimentou, caminhando na direção do time.

"Pretty Boy," Morgan o cumprimentou, e JJ mudou de lugar para Reid poder sentar ao lado dela na mesa. Ela sorriu, este já era um cumprimento suficiente para ela. Afastando um pouco sua cadeira Emily também o cumprimentou com um "Hey".

"O que vocês estão fazendo?"

"Nada," Morgan respondeu, " E então, o que aconteceu para você voltar da sala da Garcia recitando a tabela periódica ?"

Reid congelou "Todo mundo sabe que eu faço isso?"

"Sim," JJ riu.

"Então" Morgan disse, não querendo mudar de assunto, " O que aconteceu lá com a Garcia? "

"Nada" Reid viu a cara de descrédito de Morgan "Sério, ela começou a me fazer muitas perguntas e de repente parou. "

Morgan bufou impaciente " A Garcia não pára, ela é a Garcia," ele afirmou como se isso explicasse tudo. E estranhamente explicava.

"Bem, eu posso ser persuasivo," Reid cruzou os braços. "Mesmo com a Garcia."

"Ninguém é tão persuasivo assim, quer dizer, eu já tentei fazê-la parar."

"E você acha que só porque você não conseguiu, eu não conseguiria?"

"Sim!"

Reid tentou não rolar os olhos, porque isso era criancice. "Bem, eu conseguiria, e consegui." Ele quase não resistiu à tentação de mostrar a língua para ela, mas uma mão no seu braço o impediu. JJ olhava para ele com uma expressão que claramente significava que ela estava se divertindo como se soubesse o que Reid queria fazer.

Emily riu "Vocês parecem crianças."

"Eu não sou uma criança," Reid congelou "Uma criança deveria-"

"Não comece," Morgan interrompeu antes que ele prosseguisse.

"Eu apenas ia dizer que-"

"Eu não acho que nós precisamos saber,"

"E se nós precisássemos, Reid" JJ controlando a situação com característico ar maternal, "Você estará aqui para nos contar." Ela sorriu para ele, carinhosamente desta vez, antes de ir para a sala dela.

Reid percebeu que ela acabara por deixar ele e Morgan sozinhos. Essa situação trouxe enorme tensão à situação, mesmo que só para Reid.

"Então, criança," Essa palavra deixou Reid bravo, "O que você estava fazendo com a Garcia?"

"Nada" Reid falou impaciente, apesar de se arrepender logo depois quando Morgan levantou uma sobrancelha. "E não me chame de criança."

"Criança, você é uma criança" **(1)** Morgan implicou mais um pouco, mas em seguida parou "Reid" ele falou com tanto cuidado que fez Reid se sentir bobo por ficar bravo com aquilo, o que provavelmente era o jeito que Morgan queria que ele se sentisse. "O que você e a Garcia estão aprontando?"

"Nada", Reid falou de modo neutro apesar de poder sentir seu coração acelerando.

"É, até parece." Reid não o culpou por não acreditar nele.

"Eu juro não aconteceu nada," desta vez Reid tentou ser neutro em todas suas ações.

Morgan o olhou de um jeito estranho, mas aceitou "Tudo bem, se você tem certeza, o namorado da Garcia não precisa de um gênio por perto para roubar a namorada dele."

Reid ficou sem ar. Se for isso que Morgan pensava que ele estava fazendo, o fracasso de sua missão era eminente.

"Na verdade," ele se pegou dizendo, "Nós estamos fazendo uma coisa. Um projeto de agrupamento de padrões e, eu acabei de pensar em algo!". Reid saiu correndo, se sentindo tão culpado como qualquer criminoso que eles já pegaram.

Ele fechou a porta depressa após entrar na sala da Garcia.

Ele o pegou e o levou até uma cadeira, esperando ansiosa. "Então, você achou um interesse em comum com Morgan?"

"Sim," ele falou com uma voz fraca.

"E? O que é? Não me faça esperar," ela estava esperançosa. Ou era isso ou a visão dele estava ficando embaçada. Ele gostaria que fosse a primeira opção.

"Você"

Garcia não se mexeu. "Eu?"

"Ele pensa – ele pensa," ele pigarreou para limpar a garganta. "que eu gosto de você."

"Eu?" Garcia abriu a boca como se fosse começar a gritar, mas a fechou. "E essa idéia é tão repulsiva para você a ponto de provocar essa reação?" ela apontou para ele.

"Não," ele rapidamente afirmou. "Mas, isso significa que ele pensa que eu sou hetero, e ele também é, e agora ele provavelmente me odeia por gostar de você, e ele vai contar para o Kevin, e então o Kevin vai me odiar também, e vai terminar com você e aí você vai me odiar e então-"

"Wow, Reid, se acalme," ela esfregou uma mão no braço dele tentando acalmá-lo. "Não respire tão depressa se não vai passar mal e não fale."

Reid obedeceu.

"Primeiro, eu não sou um ponto em comum, ok? Assim, você falhou no 1º passo. Mas, não se preocupe, ainda temos 11 passos pela frente, vai dar tudo certo," ela o encarou, "E você vai conseguir seu objetivo de qualquer jeito." "Mas-"

"Sem mais, nós vamos fazer isso," ela disse segura, com convicção pelos dois. "E enquanto eu penso no 2º Passo você continua tentando completar o 1º. Você é meio burro para um gênio."

"Essa é uma contradição inerente."

"Bem, também é um fato. Mas, nós vamos conseguir algo. Talvez ele fique com ciúmes," Ela parou por um momento e pensou, "É isso." Ela murmurou consigo mesma, e se isso passasse a se tornar um hábito ele teria que alertá-la de que assim ela parecia uma lunática. "Você pode ir agora"

"Mas o que eu faço com o Morgan?"

Ela sorriu, "Não se preocupe com o Morgan, eu vou cuidar dele."

"Okay,"Reid foi em direção a porta e a abriu. Ele se virou no ultimo segundo e falou: "Faça sua mágica." **(2)**

**Notas da Tradutora:**

**(1)** O primeiro criança é uma vocativo, entenderam?

**(2)** No orginal "Work some magic", eu adoro quando eles falam isso para ela =D

Peço desculpas pela demora não pretendia ficar tanto tempo ser atualizar. Mas, agora que a Fuvest passou vou ter tempo de sobra para a tradução. Já estou trabalhando no próximo capítulo. Te espero na mesma batpágina no mesmo batwebsite. ^^


	3. 2º Passo

**2º Passo: Conversar com ele durante por 5 minutos**

"Spency, você conhece o Morgan há anos, então essa parte não vai ser difícil."

"Na verdade, não importa há quanto tempo você conheça uma pessoa. Duas pessoas podem se conhecer a anos sem terem conversado uma única vez."

"Mas você já conversou com ele, e isso conta. E nada do que você disser vai mudar o que eu penso então não se incomode." Ela disse a última parte firme, enquanto via a boca dele aberta. Ele a fechou de repente e concordou com a cabeça, decidindo que era mais inteligente ouvi-la.

"Nós não temos nada em comum," ele observou.

"Era por isso que você deveria ter encontrado alguma coisa em comum ontem," Garcia o lembrou severamente, parecendo uma professora.

"Bem, tecnicamente-"

"Não me analise tecnicamente rapaz, você terá que falar com Morgan durante 5 minutos inteiros, ok?" Ele concordou. "Ótimo, agora tire esse traseiro daqui."

Reid levantou e saiu. Só quando ele saiu, ele percebeu a marionete que ele estava se tornando. Mas, como desculpa, ele pensou que Garcia tinha esse tipo de influência sobre as pessoas.

Ele viu Morgan tomando café e respirou profundamente. Ele era um gênio, se ele não conseguisse fazer isso, ninguém conseguiria. Bem, as garotas bonitas dos bares conseguiam e os outros membros do time conseguiam, e as famílias das vítimase quase todo mundo que Morgan conhecia. Reid vacilou e olhou para trás, Garcia o tinha seguido, e agora estava sentada na sua mesa, acenando furiosamente, fazendo movimentos com as mãos e dizendo sem emitir som: "Vai!".

Não havia dúvidas do que Garcia queria que ele fizesse.

"Morgan,"

Morgan virou-se "Hey, Reid. Você quer café?"

Reid começou a balançar a cabeça, mas parou a si mesmo, "Na verdade, sim, eu quero, obrigado."

Morgan serviu o café "Três colheres de açúcar, certo?"

"Sim"

"Aqui," Reid pegou o copo das mãos de Morgan e sentiu um pouco de arrependimento por seus dedos não terem se tocado e criado uma onda de eletricidade como acontecia nos livros.

"Obrigado," Reid disse suavemente, bebericando o café, quase sentindo a força dele na bebida

Ele se encostou no armário casualmente "Então," ele começou.

"Então," Morgan disse e se encostou perto de Reid.

Enquanto eles bebiam os cafés, houve um silêncio entre eles, agora desconcertante. Reid não tinha idéia do que disser.

Ele disse a primeira coisa na qual pode pensar, "Eu não estou atrás da Garcia."

Morgan parou, depois concordou, "Okay. Eu não achava que você estava."

Reid congelou, " Mas, ontem, você disse-"

"Eu estava apenas te provocando, você não tiraria a namorada de outro homem. De qualquer jeito, um Pretty Boy**(1) **que nem você, não faz o tipo da Garcia."

"E como você sabe o gosto dela?" Reid perguntou sinceramente curioso.

"É simples, você é um profiler **(2)**, não? Ela gosta de homens com mais carne do que você."

Reid olhou para seu corpo conscientemente. " Eu tenho carne suficiente," ele protestou.

Morgan riu, "Para um gênio, você precisa mesmo saber o que significa ter carne suficiente. Você precisa comer direito, garoto. Deveria colocar alguma comida no seu estômago ao invés disso," ele mostrou o café.

"Eu gosto de café."

"Yeah, mas eu acho que seu corpo gostaria de comida de verdade," Morgan respondeu rápido.

"Mas eu como comida," Reid observou

"Não o suficiente"

Reid deixou escapar uma risada suave. "Você não vai deixar isso passar, não é?"

"Como você vai pegar as garotas se você é mais magro que todas elas?" Morgan disse racional. "E não me dê as estatísticas do peso das mulheres, Reid, por favor."

"Eu não iria dar," Reid mentiu.

Morgan o encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Bem, talvez eu fosse dar," ele admitiu, "Mas elas são muito interessantes."

"Cara, o que você pensa que é interessante e o que realmente é interessante são duas coisas diferentes," Morgan disse rindo sem crueldade. "Algumas coisas, são, mas outras, nem tanto."

Reid riu. "Em que tipo de estatística você está interessado?"

"O tipo que me rende 20 pratas numa aposta em corrida de cavalos," Morgan disse sem ser indireto demais.

Reid sorriu "Do tipo que me faz vencer sempre, você quer dizer."

Os olhos de Morgan se arregalaram. "Pretty Boyaposta?"

"Se eu estiver realmente entediado," Reid encolheu os ombros, "Eu normalmente leio, mas os números envolvidos nas corridas são fascinantes. Você sabia que o número de-" Reid parou de falar e sorriu "Espere, isso é entediante, não?"

Morgan deu um soco, bem fraco, é claro, no braço dele. "Cara, você deveria me dar alguns desses números algum dia."

"Talvez" Reid disse enquanto bebericava o seu café.

"Talvez não?" Morgan adicionou.

"Veja, eu nunca entendi por que perguntam isso. A palavra talvez sugere 50% de probabilidade já que ou é "Sim" ou "Não". Agora, ao adicionar talvez não é como se você reduzisse essa possibilidade- "

"A 25%?" Morgan disse "Eu sei matemática também, sabe," ao olhar a expressão de Reid. "Talvez eu não seja um gênio, mas não sou burro também."

"É claro," Reid disse rápido, "Eu nunca pensei que você era burro e que ninguém daqui fosse, na verdade. Vocês são, todos, especialistas nas suas áreas-"

"Reid, "Morgan o interrompeu. "Quieto."

Reid se acalmou. Engraçado como uma palavra do Morgan poderia fazê-lo ficar tão calmo enquanto várias palavras de Garcia ou de qualquer pessoa não tinham o mesmo efeito.

"Eu sei que você gosta de mim," Reid ainda usava um tom paciente. Reid congelou com essas palavras, mas relaxou quando Morgan continuou, "Eu sei que você gosta de todos no time. Não se preocupe."

"Sim, eu não estava exatamente preocupado," Reid moveu os ombros suavemente, e então parou, enrubescendo levemente. "Sim, bem, eu não."

Morgan riu alto, "Gênio, você pensa muito."

"Reid, Morgan," JJ os chamou indo para a sala de encontros.

Morgan engoliu o resto de seu café e saiu andando. Quando Reid não o seguiu, ele se virou. "Você vêm?"

"Sim, vá na frente,"Reid disse e Morgan continuou andando.

Garcia veio correndo para ele assim que Morgan saiu. "Não foram 5 minutos!"

"Garcia, nós temos um caso-"

"Foram 4 minutos e 53 segundos o que é perto o bastante," Garcia continuou.

"Você estava cronometrando?"

"E você o fez rir, isso é bom. Agora vá resolver o seu caso, Spency, nos vamos mais tarde." Garcia o empurrou até as escadas e Reid piscou e andou. O gênio pensou que nunca iria entendê-la, ele não estava certo que queria também.

**Notas da tradutora:**

**(1)** Garoto bonito

**(2)** Profiler é aquele que traça perfis das pessoas.

Esse saiu bem mais rápido, presente para vocês! =D


	4. 3º Passo

**3º Passo: Tocá-lo**

O suspeito foi pego e Reid voltava para a BAU, cansado e precisando urgentemente de um café quando Garcia o parou.

"Spency," ela colocou um copo de café na mão dele antes que reclamasse, "Venha comigo". Eles caminharam juntos. "O terceiro passo é simples, você só tem que tocá-lo."

"Tocá-lo?" Reid fez ambos pararem.

"Sim, tocá-" Garcia olhou para expressão dele e sorriu maliciosamente "Oh, Spency, não seja malicioso."

"Eu não estava sendo!" Reid protestou, mas sabia que estava ficando vermelho.

"Quando eu disse para tocá-lo não quis dizer de modo pessoal e íntimo – pelo menos não por enquanto, não se preocupe - apenas toque-o. Coloque uma mão no ombro dele ou algo do tipo. "

"Acho que consigo fazer isso"

"Esse é o meu garoto!" Garcia deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Reid. "Agora vá e arrase."

Reid congelou. " Arrasar?"

"Apenas toque-o, Spency"

Garcia foi para a sala dela, deixando-o confuso ao lado da mesa do Morgan.

"Gênio?" Morgan o olhava com curiosidade. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Nada" Reid virou em sua direção. "E você?"

"Só terminando a papelada," ele apontou para a pilha de documentos na mesa. "Deixa eu adivinhar, você já terminou sua parte."

Reid conseguiu sorrir, "Sim, na verdade, eu estava entediado agora pouco."

"Sem apostas em corridas desta vez?"

Ele riu desta vez, "Sem apostas. Só papelada."

"Esse caso deu um pouco de trabalho, não?"

Reid concordou. "Mas nós o pegamos. E isso é bom." ele disse um pouco hesitante.

Morgan encolheu os ombros " Não é bom o suficiente para mim."

"Nós não poderíamos ter feito mais nada"

"Se nós tivéssemos trabalhado mais rápido, nós poderíamos ter salvo aquela mulher." Morgan disse frustrado.

"Ou talvez nós tivéssemos a matado mais rápido"

Morgan balançou a cabeça sem responder.

"Não se culpe por isso, você não poderia ter mudado o que aconteceu.", Reid teve um repentino insight "Ninguém poderia. Nós fizemos nosso melhor e terminamos o caso. Nós pegamos o responsável e ele não poderá olhar para outra mulher de novo, muito menos matar uma."

Morgan sorriu. "Você virou vidente?"

"Eu sou diplomado em nível superior em psicologia" o Gênio observou **(1)**

"Ah é, eu esqueci," Morgan sorriu largamente

"Mesmo? Eu achava que já tinha te contado vezes suficientes.", Reid disse implicando.

Morgan de repente parou, olhando-o fixamente. Mais especificamente para o que havia nas mãos de Reid.

"Isso é café?" Morgan ainda olhava fixamente o copo.

Reid molhou os lábios e ofereceu: "Você quer um pouco?"

Morgan o olhou surpreso e Reid não o culpava afinal ele era conhecido por proteger o seu café. "Sério?" Ele olhava para o café ansioso.

Reid pensou cuidadosamente, se ele queria satisfazer a Garcia na missão AA, ele teria que fazer sacrifícios. Até mesmo se fosse o café dele.

"Sim,claro."

"Sim,claro" ele deu o copo para Morgan, Reid assistia de olhos arregalados a mão de Morgan fechada no ar enquanto o café caia.

Nas pernas do Morgan.

Reid estava prestando tanta atenção no café dele – o único que ele conseguiu – que se fora, sem retorno, que não percebeu aonde ele caiu. "Meu café," ele disse com puro horror em sua voz.

"Minhas calças," Morgan disse, também horrorizado.

"Meu café" Reid repetiu, chorando pelo café derramado. **(2) **"Se foi."

"Minhas calças" Morgan enfatizou, olhando-o furiosamente. "Destruídas."

"Café" Reid disse o olhando furioso. Ele cruzou os braços em desafio. Ele não tinha feito nada.

"Calças,"Morgan disse o olhando mais furioso ainda. Ele não se levantou já que o café derramaria.

Reid o encarou por mais algum tempo, antes de sair para pegar alguns lenços de papel. Ele deu uma parte para Morgan e depois se ajoelhou, limpando o chão. Morgan esfregou as calças, o tecido ficou ensopado em segundos.

"Eu não acredito que você derrubou café nas minhas calças novas."

"Eu?" Reid olhou para cima "Você é o idiota que derrubou o meu café." Ele tentou não fazer beiçinho – um hábito que ele tinha até os 12 – mas falhou. Ele abaixou a cabeça limpando os restos do café do chão.

Ele precisava de café e não tinha nenhum agora.

Ele ouviu Morgan suspirar. "Reid." Ele não respondeu. "Reid, vamos, cara" Ele esfregava o chão limpo."Eu sinto muito pelo café, okay?" Reid sorriu mantendo seu rosto abaixado na direção do chão. "Você poderia me responder, por favor." Reid tentou não rir. "Reid."

Morgan o puxou para cima e Reid começou a rir.

"Isso não foi engraçado, eu fiquei preocupado." Reid riu ainda mais. "Honestamente Gênio, você me deixou assustado." Reid agarrou seu estômago se curvando de tanto rir, ainda bem que ele já estava ajoelhado. "Idiota" As risadas de Reid foram diminuindo até parar.

"Eu não acredito que você caiu nessa."

"Que seja," Morgan não conseguiu esconder seu sorriso. "Você acabou com as minhas calças."

Reid usou o último lenço para esfregar naquela mancha, o marrom estava enfraquecendo. "Hmm, é poliéster?"

"Sim"

"Algo errado?" Reid disse inocentemente.

"Não, nada" Morgan deu um sorriso forçado. "Mas você me deve calças novas."

Reid rolou os olhos, esfregando um pouco mais a mancha. "Parece nova."

Morgan olhou a mancha que se espalhou do meio da coxa para o joelho. "Se é assim que você compra as suas roupas, está explicado você parecer um maltrapilho o tempo todo."

"Eu me visto bem," Reid olhava as roupas dele. Elas eram limpas e arrumadas, ele não precisava de mais nada.

"Sim, mas você precisa de roupas melhores," Morgan pegou a mão de Reid e o levantou. Reid teve segundos para apreciar a pele quente na sua. "Nós vamos comprá-las um dia."

Reid concordou enquanto via Morgan ir embora. Dois segundos depois, ele sentiu mãos o puxar.

"Você estava ajoelhado na frente dele" Garcia disse num sussurro feroz " e você estava tocando a perna dele!" Reid piscou. "Spency, você está indo rápido, estou tão orgulhosa." Reid piscou. "Não se preocupe, o próximo passo será tão fácil como esse, eu juro." Reid se mexeu.

"Eu o toquei." Reid sorriu largamente.

**Notas da tratudora:**

**(1)** Vidente em inglês é "psych"

**(2)** Ele não tava chorando de verdade, só adaptei o sentimento ao nosso ditado. ;)

Quero agradecer a minha atenciosa beta e grande amiga Kisa Aika sempre atenta aos meus erros.

**Aviso Especial: A Ansera, autora dessa fic em inglês, foi indicado para o cmfanficawards em 4 categorias: Melhor "Nova"Autora, Melhor Autora, Melhor AU por Checkmate e Melhor Romance Slash por Peaches (Hotch/Morgan). Então se os leitores puderem votar o link é:**** www. esurveyspro. com/Survey. aspx?id=273ec67a-a6ce-43b5-a50f-bcec0a54c183 (É só tirar os espeços). Você não precisa votar em todas as categorias. ****A votação acaba dia 21 de Fevereiro. Eu já votei, e eu agradeceria se vocês puderem votar, se tiverem qualquer problema com o inglês é só me avisar ^^**

Até o próximo passo que está quase completamente traduzido. Agradeço a todos os elogios pelo trabalho de tradução, isso me deixa realmente feliz =D


	5. 4º Passo

**4º Passo: Mostrar um pouco de pele**

"Eu acho que não consigo fazer isso" Reid disse quando Garcia revelou qual seria o próximo passo.

"Oh, é tão simples Spency, não se preocupe. Você consegue," Garcia falou como sua própria líder de torcida. "E pelo amor de Deus, seu pulso não vale, não importa o que Memórias de um Gueixa diga."

"Na verdade, a definição de pele sugere que até-"

"Não, Spency dessa vez você irá mostrar um pouco de pele de verdade. Você pode tirar sua camisa, ou melhor, suas calças," ela riu. "Você deveria fazer um vídeo disso, assim, apenas para te ajudar é claro, eu poderia assistir e te ajudar melhor."

"Sem chance"

"Valeria à pena," Garcia deixou para lá – rápido demais, por isso Reid a olhou suspeitando de algo – e continuou, " Você já ficou sem camisa da frente dele antes, certo?"

Reid congelou "Erm- talvez, bem, na verdade não, não, eu acho-"

"Esqueça, não importa, se você já fez isso antes. Na verdade, é até melhor que você não tenha feito. O impacto será maior." Ela riu. A porta do elevador se abriu e Reid saiu. "Boa sorte, Spency."

Reid caminhou na direção da mesa dele e se sentou, pensando com cuidado sobre o próximo passo.

Ele não poderia simplesmente tirar a camisa, isso seria considerado estranho até para ele. Ele precisava de uma razão para fazer isso. Mas, que razão ele poderia ter para tirar a camisa durante o trabalho? Ele não sabia. É claro que ele poderia sujar a camisa, mas não haveria um motivo para Morgan estar junto quando ele estivesse se trocando.

Reid balançou a cabeça. Ele precisava de café para pensar direito. Levantou-se, sorrindo para JJ e foi até a cafeteira, ainda refletindo sobre o próximo passo. Por isso, ele não percebeu ter alguém na frente dele até ir de encontro a essa pessoa.

Ele sentiu algo molhado e quente espalhar-se pelo seu suéter, ele percebeu e tentou não gritar. Ele caiu no chão com as mãos o apoiando. Reid abriu os olhos e olhou para cima. Com a sorte que ele tinha, é claro que não era o Morgan. Era a última pessoa com que ele gostaria de dar um encontrão.

"Hotch," ele disse tentando sorrir e tinha quase certeza que estava falhando.

Hotch parecia divido entre raiva, diversão e preocupação. A preocupação prevaleceu e Hotch ajudou Reid a se levantar, olhando as roupas dele como se sentisse muito pelo ocorrido. Reid viu o copo de café quebrado na mão dele ao mesmo tempo. "Eu sinto muito, eu não estava olhando para onde eu ia, me desculpe," ele caminhou meio desajeitado, tentando não estremecer a medida que o líquido entrava em contanto com a pele. Hotch gostava do café dele fumegando.

"Você está bem?" Hotch perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas, Reid não notou se este era um tipo especial de preocupação ou seu franzido normal que costuma aparecer durante os casos. Ele percebeu que era o primeiro, pois havia uma faísca de preocupação nos olhos dele. Ele tentou conter sua felicidade por Hotch se importar com ele – isso significava muito para Reid, mas Hotch não precisava saber disso.

"Eu só preciso me trocar," Reid o tranqüilizou, afastando a parte molhada da camisa dele.

"Você tem certeza?" Hotch perguntou, agora sorrindo um pouco. Reid imaginou que ele devia estar engraçado por isso não se importou.

"Sim, eu devo ter uma de reserva. Eu acho. Eu espero." Reid preocupou-se, seria uma extrema falta de sorte se ele não tivesse uma camisa de reserva no armário.

Hotch riu contido, "Eu acho que Morgan pode te ajudar. Ele tem trazido muitas mudas de roupas esses dias. Algo sobre derramar café," ele falou em tom de pergunta.

"Eu derramei café nele outro dia," Reid disse se sentindo culpado, "Karma. Eu só preciso me trocar," então caminhou até o elevador.

Ele arrumou uma mecha de cabelo, amaldiçoando sua sorte.

A porta abriu e ele ia entrar no vestiário, mas foi impedido por uma mão no braço dele.

"Hey," Morgan cumprimentou. "Aonde você est-" Morgan olhou para as roupas dele. "O que aconteceu?"

"Café," Reid disse engolindo em seco. "do Hotch."

Morgan riu. "O que vai, volta." **(1)**

"É claro, mais conhecido como Karma. É usado em praticamente todas as maiores religiões como Gautama usou isso para mostrar que pensamentos e ações determinam a vida que temos: 'O tipo de semente semeada produzirá o mesmo tipo de fruto. Aqueles que fazem o bem terão bons resultados. Aqueles que fazem o mal terão maus resultados. Se você plantar com cuidado uma boa semente, você terá uma boa fruta.' Também é usado na Bíblia hebraica, Êxodo, olho por olho,- "

Morgan o interrompeu. "Reid" Ele parou. "Eu estava pensando no Justin Timberlake, mas que seja, cara."

Reid ficou um pouco vermelho. "Na verdade, eu estava pensando, eu já usei minha outra camisa quando caiu sangue na que eu estava usando e eu ainda não trouxe outra para substituir-"

"Você precisa de uma camisa emprestada?" Morgan perguntou e Reid concordou agradecido.

"Sim."

Morgan sorriu. "Eu tenho algumas, venha." Ele o seguiu até os armários e abriu o seu, pegando uma camisa. Ele a olhou, segurou na frente a medindo e então jogou para Reid. "Tenta essa."

Reid o olhou desconfiado, mas a camisa parecia limpa e isso já era um começo.

Ele ia se trocar quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, completando o passo. Possivelmente o primeiro e único passo que ele completaria com sucesso. Ele sorriu realizado, mas ficou envergonhado já que Morgan estava olhando. Então enrubesceu.

Pensar em conseguir completar o passo e realizá-lo de verdade eram duas coisas diferentes. "Erm," ele começou, olhando para Morgan. O homem o olhou então sorriu com afetação quando entendeu. Ele sorriu abertamente e não mudou de posição. Reid rolou os olhos e se virou, tirando o suéter rapidamente. Ele o dobrou com cuidado e o colou na cadeira de madeira.

Reid tirou a gravata e colocou com o suéter, desabotou a camisa, suspirando apreensivo a medida que o ar frio batia na sua pele a tirou, dobrando-a cuidadosamente e a colocou com a gravata, procurando no armário ele tirou uma toalha pequena de lá e secou o resto do café. Quando estava certo de que aquilo era o mais limpo que ele conseguiria, ele a dobrou também.

Ele olhou para a camisa de Morgan. Quando ele estava prestes a colocá-la, ele sentiu uma mão em suas costas. Decididamente uma mão quente e familiar.

A mão do Morgan.

Em outras circunstâncias, Reid teria imaginado se era normal ser capaz de identificar a mão de alguém. Mas, nessas circunstâncias, ele estava desejando não hiperventilar.

Os dedos de Morgan fizeram um caminho no seu lado esquerdo do pescoço até o meio das costas. Essa área parecia particularmente sensível e Reid se perguntava do por que quando lembrou, ele sofrera uma batida ali. Ele não lembrava com o que, entretanto lembrava que tinha caído ou algo assim.

"O que aconteceu?" Morgan perguntou com uma voz baixa e fria.

"Eu caí," Reid disse satisfeito por não ter gaguejado. "Não é nada."

O toque continuou por suas costas. Longe da ferida.

"Não parece que é nada." Se Reid não conhecesse Morgan, ele estaria com medo agora.

"Eu apenas caí ," Reid insistiu

"Parece que alguém te bateu," ele disse fazendo o caminho da cicatriz com os dedos. Reid grunhiu, ele tinha esquecido daquela bêbado no clube que a Garcia o tinha arrastado para ir, tinha o empurrado contra a parede. Ele escapou dessa, melhor que o outro homem, mas com marcas. Marcas que Morgan era capaz de reconhecer.

Reid se forçou a se virar.

"Não é nada."

Os olhos de Morgan estavam escuros, com raiva, Reid identificou e ele esperava que essa raiva não fosse com ele. "Você foi espancado."

"O cara estava bêbado," Reid protestou. "Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo."

"Pelo amor de Deus, Reid, você foi espancado!" Morgan bateu nos armários de metal com força, fazendo muito barulho e Reid se encolheu. "Você..." Morgan tentou se acalmar, "Você contou para alguém?"

"Não," Reid disse devagar. "Eu cuidei disso."

"Eu sei, mas e se isso acontecer de novo? E se ele trouxer os amigos junto? E então?" Morgan perguntou se aproximando.

Reid se afastou por instinto, memórias de vestiários e da escola passaram por sua cabeça. A única diferença era que desta vez era o _Morgan_, e ele confiava sua vida ao Morgan.

"Eu cuidaria disso," ele falou com uma voz baixa, tímida e ele odiava isso em si mesmo.

"E se você não conseguir?" Morgan perguntou fria e severamente e tão _não_ Morgan que Reid ficou preocupado com os armários.

"Eu consigo" ele insistiu.

"Oh?" Morgan olhou para ele com um sorriso afetado, deliberadamente colocando as mãos em cada lado de Reid. "Como?"

Reid franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que?"

"Vamos, se livre dessa situação," Morgan o olhava calmo.

Reid balançou a cabeça. "Não"

"Faça" Morgan disse firmemente.

"Não, eu não vou te machucar" ele não se moveu.

"Faça"

"Não," Reid encarou o outro homem com firmeza. "Eu não vou te machucar."

Morgan o encarou por mais um tempo – trocando idéias que Reid, talvez, nunca fosse entender, mas que convenceram Morgan – e se afastou. Reid suspirou inconscientemente.

"Você vai me contar se acontecer de novo."

"Morg-"

"Você vai me contar," Morgan disse devagar, não deixando brechas para discussão, "se algo como isso acontecer de novo."

"Está bem," Reid concordou relutante.

Morgan sorriu e Reid rodou os olhos. Qualquer tensão antes presente desapareceu com essas ações. "Você sabe que é muito imaturo," Reid comentou.

"Assim fala o idiota que não contou para o time que foi atacado." Morgan falou se sentando.

"Eu não fui atacado e eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo". Ele virou na direção de Morgan, "Eu não sou uma criança."

Morgan concordou com a cabeça. "Eu sei, mas continua sendo o Reid."

Reid não via como esse argumento podia explicar alguma coisa, mas decidiu não discutir. Ser superior. Ele colocou a camisa do Morgan e então se olhou no espelho. A camisa estava bem folgada o fazendo parecer com uma criança mais do que nunca E era curta. Ele estava ridículo. E se sentia ridículo também.

Morgan riu. "Talvez você devesse pegar uma camisa do Hotch."

"Talvez eu deva mesmo."

Hotch entrou nesse momento como se estivesse programado e olhou para Reid. Ele riu também, "Eu vou te emprestar uma camisa minha."

"Obrigado," Reid tirou a camisa do Morgan rapidamente. Hotch jogou uma camisa para ele e Reid ia vesti-la quando Hotch o parou.

"O que aconteceu com as suas costas?"

O homem ficou irritado. E deixou sair exasperadamente. "Pergunte ao Morgan."

"Homem bêbado. Reid é um idiota," Morgan disse como resposta. Hotch pareceu aceitar, mas não pareceu se contentar com a resposta. "Eu o farei parar de ser um idiota." Hotch concordou.

Reid vestiu a camisa de Hotch. Também era larga, mas pelo menos não era curta.

"Vamos, Pretty Boy," Morgan sorriu. "Vamos pegar um café para você."

**Nota da tradutora:**

Aqui se faz, aqui se paga. Como na música do Justin "What goes around, comes around."


	6. 6º Passo

**NT.: Eu queria ter colocado no carnaval mas não deu. Esse é um dos meus capitulos preferidos, aproveitem!**

**6º Passo: Ter uma conversa de homens **

"Spency," Garcia disse com um sorriso. " Você foi um anjo terminando o 4º e 5º passo, que era fazer com que ele te tocasse ao mesmo tempo."

"Eu pensei que esse era o 3º passo?" Reid perguntou confuso.

"Não, o 3º era para que você o tocasse. Esse era para que ele o tocasse sem ser 'convidado' o que de acordo com o que me contou, aconteceu quando ele," ela virou as páginas do caderno, "tocou as suas costas e nas suas cicatrizes, mostrando extrema preocupação e possesão." Ela olhou para cima, "Correto?"

"Eu não acho que possesão esteja corr-"

"Você não sabe do que está falando, Spency, a deusa aqui está sempre certa," Garcia falou se elogiando sem nenhum traço de humildade. "Então, vamos pular direto para o 6º passo que é: ter uma conversa de homen sobre coisas pessoais. Essa é a parte em que você, Spency, terá que se abrir."

"Mas, como eu vo-"

"E você não tem que se preocupar com nada dessa vez," Garcia continuou ignorando as tentativas dele de continuar a falar. "Eu planejei tudo. O time vai ir numa boate hoje e você vai fingir que passou mal para ele te levar para casa."

"Como você vai fazer que el-"

"Não se preocupe com Morgan, ele vai fazer o que está planejado. Ou como eu vou dizer para ele fazer. Você vai falar com ele no carro, ok? A boate fica a 16 minutos da sua casa."

"Você cronometrou?" Reid perguntou.

"Claro que sim, eu precisava ter certeza." Ela sorriu. "Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo."

"Quando vai ser isso?" Reid olhou o relógio, o expediente já tinha acabado.

"Na verdade, agora, vamos, JJ vai nos levar." Ela o colocou de pé e o arrastou para fora.

Reid se perguntava como se metia nessas encrencas.

"JJ vai estar lá?"

Garcia o olhou, "Eu disse que o time vai estar lá."

"Até Hotch e Rossi?"

Garcia balançou os ombros, "Eu acho que Emily vai levar o Rossi e Morgan provavelmente vai obrigar Hotch a ir. Construir um espírito coletivo e tal."

"Qualquer um pensaria que sobreviver a situações ameaçadoras quase todo o dia construiria um espírito coletivo para a vida toda." Reid disse áspero.

"Tanto ceptismo em alguém tão jovem." **(1)**

"Eu acho que ceptismo não é nem uma palavra." Reid na verdade tinha certeza que não era já que tinha lido o dicionário apenas alguns dias atrás, mas não queria magoar Garcia.

"Se não é, deveria ser. Eu inventei, não a esqueça." Garcia se apressou para ir ao carro de JJ. "JJ," ela falou em voz alta como um cumprimento, abraçando-a. "Will vai cuidar do Henry?"

"Oi Garcia, oi Reid e sim, ele foi gentil o suficiente para ficar com ele hoje," JJ disse sorrindo afetuosamente. Reid sentou no banco traseiro e brincou com ela.

"Um papel mais ativo dos homens nas tarefas domésticas, interessante."

JJ o olhou de um jeito divertido e começou a dirigir, "Morgan disse que vai convencer Hotch a vir, eu acho que ele vai usar o truque do divórcio."

"De novo?" Reid perguntou. "Vocês não usuram esse duas semanas atrás?"

"Sim," JJ sorriu, "E como funcionou tão bem, nós vamos usá-lo de novo. E de novo, e de novo até ele não cair mais."

Quando eles chegaram na boate Reid balançou a cabeça e pensou que as pessoas do time estavam erradas ao considerar isso divertimento para se fazer no tempo livre. A música estava muito alta – golpeando e ecoando pelo corpo – e as luzes deixavam o ambiente muito brilhante – iluminando mais a face dele do que a luz do sol – e muito_ não_ Reid.

Garcia o arrastou até um banco onde ele sentia corpos perto dele, mas que não sabia de quem eram. A luz piscava e num momento ele viu um vislumbre de Morgan sentado perto dele com Hotch do lado, e ele percebeu que Garcia estava do seu outro lado com JJ perto dela.

"Onde estão Emily e Rossi?" Reid perguntou para Morgan.

Ele sentou-se um pouco insultado por Morgan o ter ignorado, mas percebeu que Garcia teve que gritar a mesma pergunta para ser ouvida com todo aquele barulho.

"Estão a caminho," Morgan gritou se inclinando para cima dele para ficar mais perto de Garcia. Reid tentou não estremecer.

Ele esperava não ser a única pessoa do grupo a se sentir desconfortável, mas todos pareciam tranqüilos. Até mesmo Hotch, ele já devia ter se acostumado a freqüentar esse tipo de ambiente com a mulher dele. Ele se contorceu quando Garcia se levantou e foi em direção a pista de dança, seguida (,) de perto (,) por Morgan. Ele a perdeu de vista em segundos no meio da multidão.

Entretant, Reid viu Morgan o tempo todo. Ele viu Morgan dançar colado a uma loira e com uma morena. As duas coladas no corpo do detetive se prensando contra ele do outro lado. Reid continuava a assistir Morgan até que o detetive se tornava cada vez menos visível à medida que as mulheres se agrupavam ao redor dele, atraídas por um instinto natural que todas as mulheres tinham.

Ele olhou em volta, JJ estava rindo então ela parou e pegou a mão de Hotch, o levando para a pista de dança. Ela o ofereceu a outra mão, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

_1 estupro ocorre a cada 127 segundos._

Apenas o pensamento em participar daquilo que as pessoas chamavam de dança o deixava enjoado. Ele considerou tomar um drinque, mas Reid decidiu não arriscar. Ele sabia que as estatísticas estavam contra ele num lugar como aquele.

_2,78 milhões de homens foram vítimas de estupro nos EUA._

É claro que a possibilidade de isso ocorrer com ele era maior, ele era um homem branco, por volta dos vinte anos, com aparência física de fraco. Reid sentiu um mal estar. O perigo não era o problema, por que este aparecia freqüentemente no trabalho que ele tem, mas ele não gostava de boates. Ele não gostava quando era mais novo, e até agora, ele se sentia cauteloso.

Ele não precisava fingir passar mal.

Ele olhou em volta, se sentido pálido e procurou rostos conhecidos no meio da multidão. Ele perdeu Morgan de vista e achava que viu Hotch, mas não tinha certeza.

_Ablutofobia, medo de se lavar ou tomar banho._

Ele respirou fundo, exatamente como a mãe dele – alguém que não conseguia protegê-lo dos valentões, mas tentava protegê-lo da sua própria mente – o havia ensinado quando era criança.

_Acarofobia : medo de coceira ou de insetos que causam coceiras._

Ele viu Garcia, um flash loiro e vivo que apareceu e desapareceu muito rápido. Ele esperou ela reaparecer para chamar a atenção dela porque ele não queria mais ficar ali.

_Acerofobia: medo do gosto azedo._

JJ sorriu para ele, ele não tinha coragem de chamá-la na única noite que ela podia se ver livre do stress. Mas, também porque ele sabia que ela se ofereceria para levá-lo para casa e Garcia o mataria se ele não seguisse com o plano nesse momento.

_Acluofobia: medo exagerado da escuridão_

"Garcia," ele a chamou quando a viu se aproximar e ela sorriu para ele, mas ela estava muito distraída com um cara se esfregando nela para notar sua palidez. Ele levantou-se, se preparando para ir até lá.

_Acusticofobia: medo de barulho_

Garcia entenderia, afinal ele não poderia ser culpado por suas ações numa situação como essa, ele estava quase fisicamente doente.

"Reid," ele imaginou ter ouvido alguém ter dito o nome dele, mas havia muito barulho, muitas pessoas o comprimindo de todos os lados. Ele viu a porta e enfrentou a multidão para sair de lá. Alguém agarrou seu suéter e ele tirou a mão dessa pessoa.

"Reid." Ele estava definitivamente ouvindo coisas, apesar de não saber porque estava ouvindo o seu nome. Outra mão agarrou o ombro dele ou talvez fosse a mesma mão, ele não sabia, se desvencilhou rudemente. "Reid." Ele não achava que estava ouvindo coisas agora e olhou em volta, mas as luzes eram muito claras e ele não conseguia ver claramente as pessoas ao seu redor, então alguém que estivesse mais longe seria impossível de enxergar.

Ele finalmente chegou à porta – o segurança o olhou com uma cara risonha – e abriu a porta para ele. O segurança disse alguma coisa que ele não conseguiu entender, e saiu.

"Reid," ele se virou e sentiu sua mão bater em alguém.

"Morgan?" ele esperou os seus olhos se acostumarem com a diferença de luz.

"É" Morgan esfregava o braço.

"Desculpe," Reid enrubesceu.

"Está tudo bem, mas o que houve? Eu vi você saindo, você parecia estar doente," Morgan se aproximou colocando uma mão na testa de Reid "Sem febre."

Reid ficou mais vermelho, aparentando ter febre e gaguejou, "Não, eu só me senti mal com todo aquele barulho e aquela luz e-" ele parou.

"Pessoas?" Morgan completou e Reid balançou a cabeça em concordância "Você veio com a JJ, certo?" Reid concordou de novo. "Vamos, eu vou te levar para casa."

Reid balançou a cabeça "Não, você estava se divertindo, você deveria voltar para lá."

Morgan deu um meio-sorriso, "Vamos, você é divertido também."

"Havia garotas lá," Reid apontou. "E elas estavam todas a sua volta."

Morgan riu, "É verdade, mas elas sempre estarão lá."

Ele colocou um braço em volta do pescoço de Reid. "Eu também estarei."

"Talvez," Morgan encolheu os ombros. "Mas, eu não iria parar em nenhum lugar depois daqui de qualquer jeito."

"Sem noites longas?" Reid disse se surpreendendo com o tom de brincadeira na sua voz.

Ele pareceu surpreender Morgan também. "Bem, Pretty Boy. Eu estou orgulhoso, mas eu não quero uma noite longa."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu não estou com vontade." Morgan encolheu os ombros de novo. "Eu não sou companhia boa o suficiente para uma carona?"

"Claro que é, você é uma boa companhia. E são só 16 minutos de carro."

Morgan levantou uma sobrancelha "Como você sabe – Na verdade, eu não vou me incomodar de perguntar."

Morgan abriu a porta do passageiro e se curvou comicamente, "Pretty Boy." Reid riu e se sentou, Morgan fechou a porta.

"Como chegamos na sua casa?"

"Você vira a direita, depois vai reto, então vire duas à esquerda, na segunda e na terceira rua."

Morgan ligou o carro e começou a dirigir com uma velocidade constante, bem diferente da correria a que Reid estava acostumado durante os casos. "Então," Morgan começou, "Você vai me contar por que você saiu de lá?"

Reid ficou em silêncio e suspirou. "Eu não gosto de boates."

"Elas podem ser amedrontadoras." Morgan disse, permitindo que ele usasse essa desculpa.

"Não é isso," Reid admitiu. "Mas é que," ele não sabia ao certo como descrever.

"Claustrofóbico?" Morgan sugeriu.

"Não exatamente, mas sim, é um pouco."

"Você foi a uma boate quando era menor," Morgan falou mais como um fato do que como uma pergunta. Ele estava traçando o perfil de Reid. "Tinha alguma coisa, eles te deram algo para comer," ele começou. Reid concordou. "Você não se lembra do que aconteceu, mas a escola inteira já sabia no final do dia." Morgan se virou para a direita.

Reid suspirou.

"Você foi humilhado, era muito tímido para se vingar. Muito racional," Morgan o olhou com um sorriso, "muito Reid." Reid riu a menção da sentença 'muito Reid', ele estava certo. "Você não tinha ido a uma depois disso até que você foi hoje. Nós te forçamos."

Reid concordou com a cabeça e riu "Um verdadeiro profiler."

Morgan não riu. "Me desculpe." Reid olhou para baixo, ele sentiu uma mão no seu joelho. Ele não se mexeu, não a tirou, não se opôs, não a aceitou. Apesar disso, ele sentia seu corpo todo responder com um leve arrepio que ele esperava que Morgan não tivesse sentido.

Depois de alguns minutos, Reid comentou, " Sua mão tem um formato divertido."

Morgan riu "Não tem, não."

"Tem sim," Reid pegou a mão do Morgan e colocou contra a sua própria.

Negro contra o branco, grande contra o pequeno, Morgan contra o Reid.

"Tarzan," Morgan comentou. Reid entendeu a referência após alguns segundos e sorriu.

"Isso te torna o homem-macaco?"

"E você a Jane."

"Por que eu tenho que ser a garota?" Reid resmungou. "Você poderia ter escolhido um filme melhor como referência."

"Pretty Boy, Tarzan é um dos melhores filmes já lançados," Morgan disse, "E você se parece com a Jane. Inteligente, bonito, aprendendo a língua dos macacos, rebelde-"

"Rebelde?" Reid levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Claro, você se rebela contra o sistema."

"Eu não sabia disso."

"Rebeldes normalmente não sabem." Morgan o informou.

O carro parou de repente e Reid abruptamente soltou a mão de Morgan.

"Obrigado pela carona," Reid disse, sorrindo.

"Sem problemas." Morgan sorriu para ele.

Reid observou o carro até ele sumir de vista antes de entrar em casa.

**Nota da Tradutora:**

**(1)** De cético, o mesmo que cinismo como cinismo é uma palavra que existe em português adaptei ao contexto ^^ Eu sei q existe ceticismo


	7. 7º Passo

**7º Passo: Abraçar Morgan **

"Spency! Você se saiu tão bem!" Garcia o abraçou. Reid aceitou o abraço, mas não se moveu para retribuí-lo. Ele ainda não tinha tomado café.

"Obrigado," ele disse. "Agora eu posso tomar meu café?"

"O próximo passo é simples, você só tem que abraçar o Morgan."

A cabeça de Reid bateu contra a mesa num baque surdo. "Abraçar?" ele disse fracamente, sabendo que não teria a resposta que desejava.

"Sim, um pequeno abraço entre Spency e Morgan," Garcia deu umas risadinhas ao imaginar a cena.

"Você está agindo como uma garota, Garcia," Reid reclamou.

"Eu sou uma garota," Garcia falou soando apropriadamente ofendida.

"Não, você é uma mulher. Há uma diferença entre garota e mulher – uma mulher age com decoro que condiz a ela, e uma garota age como, bem, como você estava agindo agora pouco." Reid olhou para cima e encolheu os ombros.

Garcia parecia menos ofendida. "Bem, é divertido imaginar a cena. JJ e Emily concordam comigo"

"O que JJ e Emily têm haver com isso?" Reid estancou. "Você não contou para elas, contou?"

"Não, mas nós mulheres precisamos de alguma coisa para passar o tempo," ela sorriu afetadamente.

"Vocês pensam que nós somos gays?" Reid fez uma careta.

"Não, mas você e Morgan são tão lindos juntos." Reid se afastou antes que ela pudesse beliscar sua bochecha. "De qualquer jeito, você vai pensar em um modo para você abraçá-lo, e tenha certeza que você VAI ter que fazer isso."

Reid concordou com a cabeça "Agora, meu café?"

"Pode ir," ela o guiou em direção à porta.

O rosto de Reid se iluminou e ele andou rapidamente em direção a máquina de café. No entanto, ele foi parado, enquanto andava, por uma mão em volta da sua cintura. "Hey, Jane" Morgan sorriu.

"Tarzan," Reid disse, ainda querendo o seu café. Morgan, como um anjo, mostrou um copo na sua mão. "Obrigado," ele suspirou, tomando um longo gole. Reid sorriu, "Bastante creme e açúcar, nada mal."

"Eu acho que a mulher da cafeteria desmaiou quando eu comprei o café," Morgan disse. "Tanto açúcar afinal, Sweet boy. Eu acho que Jane gosta de açúcar."

Reid estava muito satisfeito com o café, para replicar. "Muito doce."

"Você vai ficar com dor de dente," Morgan disse, virando uma cadeira e se sentando com uma perna de cada lado da cadeira.

"Pelo menos eu não tenho dentofobia," Reid riu. Morgan não mostrou nenhuma reação. "Dentofobia é ter medo de dentistas," Reid explicou. Morgan esboçou um sorriso, mas Reid não sabia se era por causa da piada ou porque Reid teve que explicar a piada.

"Então, você vai sair com o time hoje?" Morgan perguntou, mantendo uma voz casual.

"Para onde?" Reid perguntou tão casual quanto.

"Eu acho que para um pequeno restaurante, há algumas quadras daqui," Morgan disse com uma voz mais interessada agora, seus olhos atentos a Reid.

Reid encontrou seus olhos, "Eu acho que vou."

"Que bom."

Reid sorriu. "Yeah, isso é ótimo."

"Meninos, caso," Emily disse e os dois se levantaram e foram em direção a sala de reunião.

O caso envolvia três mulheres assassinadas nas suas camas em Virginia com pequenos cortes em cada um dos corpos, criando um padrão que Reid reconheceu como os símbolos de segregação de raça usados pelos arianos. **(1)**

Era estranho que algumas horas depois, quando Reid estava prisioneiro do suspeito – o que estava rapidamente se tornando uma cena comum- com uma arma apontada na sua cabeça e alguém sussurrando na sua orelha, ele pensou no restaurante. "Você tem um rosto bonito," o homem dizia e Reid se retraiu quando uma mão golpeou sua face.

O time estava a caminho, ele sabia disso.

Eles só precisavam de tempo e ele sabia que tinha de se manter vivo até eles chegarem.

Ele não sabia como continuava caindo nesse tipo de situação. O prédio tinha sido vasculhado, mas o suspeito voltou. Se encaixava no perfil que Reid tinha feito no dia anterior, e ele sabia que o homem era instável e essa instabilidade fazia dele mais perigoso que a maioria.

_Adam, John, segundo presidente dos EUA de 1797 a 1801._

"Você acha que eles vão vir te ajudar?" ele puxava o cabelo de Reid bem apertado causando muita dor por alguns segundos antes dele solta-los – uma mistura de dor e casualidade.

_Adams, John Quincy, sexto presidente dos EUA de 1825 a 1829._

"Eles não vão te ajudar, sabia? Doutor Reid," ele zombou do nome. "Você não importa porra nenhuma." A arma pressionada com mais força no pescoço de Reid.

_Arthut, Chester Alan, vigésimo primeiro presidente dos EUA de 1881 a 1885._

"Eles estão vindo," ele disse ofegante, "E você vai ser pego. Coloque a arma no chão, você não conseguirá escapar."

_Buchanam, James, décimo quinto presidente dos EUA de 1857 a 1861._

"Os outros gritavam, sabe, não paravam de gritar." Reid sentiu algo molhado na sua orelha e não pode esconder seu medo. "Você não grita muito, não é?"

_Bush, George, quadragésimo primeiro presidente dos EUA de 1989 a 1993._

"Grite," o homem ordenou, a arma pressionada contra o seu queixo dolorosamente.

_Carter, Jimmy, trigésimo nono presidente dos EUA de 1977 a 1981._

Reid deixou escapar um grito baixo, baixo demais para ser considerado um grito. O homem riu e pressionou a arma com mais força. "Se esforce mais, você tem uma namorada, não, você não tem, você tem um namorado em casa que te faz gritar?"

_Clevand, Grover, vigésimo segundo e vigésimo quarto presidente dos EUA de 1885 a 1889 e de 1893 a 1897._

"Grite, garoto, grite!" Ele estava gritando na sua orelha. Garoto. Reid se lembrou de Morgan. Onde ele estava? Morgan deveria estar aqui, o salvando. Ele deixou sair um gemido de dor, mas não gritou, talvez ele não conseguisse gritar.

_Clinton, Bill, quadragésimo segundo presidente dos EUA de 1993 a 2001._

Uma faca cortou o seu estômago e Reid sabia que ele seguiria o padrão dos últimos crimes e deixou escapar um grito baixo. "Melhor," o homem disse e Reid sabia que ele estava sorrindo, ele podia sentir isso contra sua face. "Bem melhor," ele puxou os cabelos de Reid "Agora, tente mais alto."

_Coolidge, Clavin, décimo terceiro presidente dos EUA de 1923 a 1929_

O homem já havia tirado a sua camisa e havia mais cortes sendo feitos na lateral de seu corpo. Ele deixou sair pequenos gemidos, mas nada mais que isso, sem dar ao homem mais nada. Ele traçou o perfil dele, ele gostava do som do medo e da dor, seria como dar munição a alguém armado.

_Eisenhower, Dwight D, trigésimo quarto presidente dos EUA de 1953 a 1961._

Os presidentes eram muito úteis para acalmá-lo. "Grite mais alto," o homem disse como se fosse uma sugestão. Reid segurou sua boca fechada, a faca fez mais cortes acima e próximo à suas costas. O homem estava apenas causando cortes superficiais até agora, entretanto Reid sabia que eles passariam a ser mais profundos a medida que ele continuasse – ele havia estudado os outros corpos por horas a fio – ele sabia que se isso continuasse, ele iria morrer.

_Filmore, Millard, de 1850 a 1853-_

Houve um barulho.

Os olhos de Reid se dirigiram aonde ele ouvira o barulho. Ele reconheceu o som do time, ele era inconfundível e ele sabia como eles estariam. Morgan estaria liderando, Hotch e Emily estariam cada um de um lado de Morgan, ele iria sinalizar para eles entrarem e a qualquer segundo eles abririam a por-

A porta foi escancarada. Morgan entrou, a arma antes dele e ele olhou em volta.

Reid sabia o instante no qual Morgan percebeu o estado em que estava porque os olhos dele escureceram e a postura dele mudou para uma mais ameaçadora, todo o corpo dele pareceu mudar. Não era o Morgan que ele conhecia e amava, apesar de se recusar a admitir isso, mas um Morgan diferente.

"Carl Parker," Morgan falou bem alto, "Aqui é o FBI, solte a arma."

O homem sorriu largamente e Reid sentiu uma mão deslizando pelo seu rosto, parando no seu estômago, protegendo o seu refém do policial.

Aconteceu rápido, no momento que o homem se mexeu houve um som que ele sabia que era de um tiro e então, o homem estava no chão e Reid continuava na mesma posição. Ele piscou, "Você o matou."

Morgan caminhou na direção dele, "Nós precisamos sair daqui." Hotch estava perto dele e Emily também e Reid também pensou ter visto Rossi.

Reid sorriu, Morgan o levantou e falava alguma coisa, mas Reid desmaiouno puro branco.

Quando abriu os olhos de novo ele reconheceu um hospital e viu Morgan, sentado numa das cadeiras desconfortáveis de hospital, sorrindo para ele. "Hey, como você está se sentindo?"

"Bem," Reid disse e sorriu para Morgan. "Você me carregou?"

Morgan riu, "Sim, e Pretty Boy, você não é tão leve como aparenta."

Reid riu e se sentou, "Eu te disse que não precisava de mais 'carne'."

"Você estava certo," Morgan se levantou e colocou alguns travesseiros atrás de Reid, este sorriu agradecido. Um silêncio reconfortante permaneceu no ar e Reid não sentiu necessidade de quebrá-lo.

"Obrigado," ele disse após algum tempo.

"Sem problemas, cara," Morgan disse. "Hey, você pode sair daqui quando quiser."

Reid desceu da cama e olhou para a fina roupa de hospital. "Eu tenho alguma roupa aqui?"

"Eu acho que ela está aqui," Morgan apontou para a cômoda. Reid foi até lá e tirou as roupas, mas ele congelou ao olhá-las.

"Elas estão cheias de sangue." Ele olhou para Morgan, "Eu não posso vesti-las."

Morgan sorriu, "Eu tenho de algumas roupas dereserva, mas você não quer realmente usar minhas roupas?"

"Eu acho que serei obrigado a usar." Reid congelou.

"Aqui," Morgan jogou para ele algumas roupas. "Não me culpe por você ser tão magro e não poder usar roupas de verdade." Houve uma batida na porta e Hotch entrou com uma mala.

"Você pode usar as minhas," ele sorriu para Reid. "Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor."

"Sim, obrigado," Reid disse, pegando a mala, agradecido. "Essas ficarão enormes."

"Elas não ficarão pequenas," Morgan disse com um super sorriso **(2). **"Isso é vantagem, certo?"

Reid sorriu a brincadeira, "Eu acho que sim." Ele olhou em volta. "Onde é o banheiro?"

"Naquela porta," Morgan apontou. Reid trancou a porta e tirou sua roupa, jogando-as na mala. Ele se olhou no espelho, se virando lentamente. Sua pele estava cicatrizada com cortes superficiais já que o homem foi parado antes que algo pior pudesse acontecer, mas ainda demorava alguns dias para sumirem completamente. Esses eram do lado direito, Reid virou a cabeça para poder ver melhor suas costas.

Ele não ficou com medo.

Ele colocou a roupa do Hotch e riu perante seu reflexo. As roupas ficaram soltas no seu corpo, o cobrindo completamente, eram enormes. Ele abriu a porta e saiu do banheiro, a conversa entre Hotch e Morgan parou. Hotch teve o tato de esconder sua risada, mas Morgan não fez o mesmo.

"Pretty Boy, você parece um idiota."

Reid mandou um olhar de escárnio na direção dele.

"Você está" Hotch cobriu sua risada com um tossido, "bem, Reid." Ele tossiu- riu- de novo. "Morgan vai te levar para casa."

"Oh, não precisa, eu posso pegar-"

"Cala a boca, Gênio," Morgan disse, passando um braço pelo ombro dele. "Eu vou te levar em casa. Sinta-se sortudo, a maioria das mulheres não tem esse prazer." Reid deu uma cotovelada no estômago do Morgan sem muita força.

"Obrigado," Reid disse sarcástico, então se virou para Hotch, "Obrigado pelas roupas, eu vou devolvê-las assim que lavar."

"Não se preocupe com isso," Hotch disse, saindo com eles, "Você tem dois dias de folga, até mais." Hotch foi embora e Reid se virou para Morgan.

"Dois dias?" ele estava surpreso.

Morgan encolheu os ombros, "Sim, todos do time têm dois dias de folga." Ele parou de repente e Reid o olhou.

"O que foi?"

Morgan caminhou em sua direção e por alguns segundos Reid imaginou que ele ia- os braços de Morgan estavam na sua volta e as mãos de Reid se moveram automaticamente para retribuir o abraço. Ele cheirou Morgan – um forte traço que ele reconheceu como uma mistura de colônia, café e pimenta – e sentiu o calor dele – o envolvendo como se fosse algo tangível- e ele podia ouvir Morgan – suaves sopros da respiração dele perto da orelha de Reid- e, então tudo se foi.

Reid sentiu falta do contato imediatamente.

"O que- porque você fez isso?" Reid perguntou, gaguejando um pouco.

"Apenas," Morgan balançou os ombros.

Reid pensou que essa era razão suficiente.

**Nota da tradutora:**

**(1)** Acho que parecidos com o da 2ª Guerra, os nazistas eram os arianos e pregavam que eram superiores a todas as outras raças.

**(2)** Só para ter uma idéia (sim, ainda não uso a nova regra u.u) a autora usou no original a expressão "a megawatt grin", vocês têm idéia quanta luz um megawatt fornece? Sim, eu queria um sorriso desses do Morgan. rs

Obrigada por acompanharem a fic! Reid e Morgan cada vez mais próximos, ansiosos pelo próximo passo?


	8. 8º Passo

**8º Passo: Dançar com ele**

"Spency, você está bem?" Garcia disse preocupada com ele.

"Sim, eu juro, eu estou perfeitamente bem," Reid falou pela centésima vez.

"Bem, se você tem certeza," Garcia finalmente se sentou. "Você fez ele te abraçar, eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, Spency!" ela gritou animada.

"Obrigado."

"O próximo passo é fácil," Garcia disse, ela considerou todos os passos anteriores fácies, no entanto Reid definitivamente não tinha achado nenhum deles fácil. "Você tem que ir numa boate."

Reid gemeu. "Você não pode estar falando sério."

"Eu estou e já tenho tudo planejado." Garcia rodou com a cadeira na direção de umas bolsas em cima da mesa dela. Reid havia reparado nelas antes, apesar de ter decido não fazer nenhum comentário. "Isso vai te ajudar."

"O que tem dentro?" Reid perguntou, a curiosidade falou mais alto.

"Roupas para você," Garcia o informou com um sorriso afetado, feliz demais. "Vai ser como no clube que fomos outro dia." Reid ficou pálido, "Não se preocupe, todos do time vão estar lá. A única diferença é que você vai ter que participar dessa vez."

"Participar?" Reid perguntou desconfortável.

"Sim, você vai dançar, você já fez isso antes, certo?"

Reid congelou, "Eu acho que não quero fazer isso."

"Você já dançou antes, não é?" Garcia perguntou de novo, ignorando o comentário dele. "É fácil," Garcia tentou animá-lo. "Você só tem que se mexer com a música. Dance como se todos a sua volta fossem estranhos." Reid se contorceu e saiu.

"Na verdade, como eu conheço o time e certamente você conhece alguém na boate, então eu conheceria todos que estão a no máximo seis passos de distância de cada pessoa que eu conheço na Terra."**(1)** Reid continuou, prolongando o discurso," Essa teoria se chama 'Rede Humana' (Human Web) foi proposta pelo autor Frigyes Karinthy que publicou um volume de pequenas histórias chamadas 'Tudo é diferente'. Ele sugere que apesar da distância física entre os indivíduos do planeta, a distância no circulo social diminui devido ao crescimento da população humana. Em1961, Michael Gu- "

"Reid," Garcia o parou. "Isso não diz nada. E," ela continuou antes que ele pudesse discutir, "você vai fazer isso, então pare de tentar discutir, você definitivamente não vai ganhar, então você deve desistir enquanto está por cima."

Ela jogou as roupas para ele, e Reid rolou a cadeira para longe.

"Eu não vou vestir essas... coisas." Ele não conseguia imaginar porque alguém consideraria usá-las.

"Sim, você vai, Spency," Garcia disse firme. "Essas," ela encarou as roupas que ele estava vestindo, apesar de Reid não saber o que havia de errado com elas, " vão te ajudar na sua missão."

Reid foi para frente para cautelosamente tocá-las. "Eu realmente não acho que esse é o melhor jeito de completar a missão."

Garcia rolou os olhos, "Confie em mim, Spency."

"Ele não deveria gostar de mim pelo o que eu sou ou algo assim?"

"É claro," Garcia disse com olhos atentos. "Isso é só para mostrar para ele que você está disponível."

"Eu ainda não penso-"

"Exatamente, não pense, aja," Garcia colocou as roupas nas mãos dele. "Agora, se apresse, Hotch se ofereceu para nos levar."

"Hotch vai me ver assim?" Reid perguntou desgraçadamente.

"É claro," Garcia disse e depois deu risadinhas. "Você nunca sabe, ele pode se intere-"

"Não se atreva," Reid disse, suplicante.

Garcia riu, "Apenas vá e se troque."

Reid deu uma última encarada para ela com uma cara de dó antes de entrar no banheiro. Ele olhou para as roupas "Elas são ridículas," ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Ele tirou as calças primeiro, já que era mais fácil e colocou um jeans. Ele era desconfortavelmente apertado. Na verdade, ele achava que o jeans estava apertado em áreas que ele definitivamente não deveria estar. Ele o lembrava dos tempos quando era mais jovem, Reid não apreciou essa lembrança. Apesar disso, o jeans serviu, era longo o suficiente para cobrir as pernas dele inteiras, o que era uma vantagem se comparado as roupas pequenas que pessoas na idade dele usavam normalmente.

Ele tirou a camiseta, tentando não olhar para baixo. Sua pele ainda estava vermelha, mas o remédio estava surtindo efeito.

Ele percebeu que a camisa era brilhante, o que o incomodava. Era brilhante e azul – a parte azul ele gostava, a parte brilhante nem tanto. Ele a segurou na sua frente e olhou as palavras nela: Pretty Boy. Muito apropriado, ele pensou com um sorriso sarcástico. Ele a colocou.

Ela era apertada também, apesar de não chegar a ser desconfortável, ficava justa na sua pele como as camisas que ele normalmente usava não ficavam, mas o material era confortável, ele não tentou adivinhar qual já que ele foi ordenado a não pensar.

"Spency," Garcia o chamou. "Não use os seus óculos."

Reid não discutiu. A boate pelo que ele lembrava era ou muito iluminada ou muito escura e de qualquer jeito ele não queria ver nada.

Ele respirou profundamente antes de sair para encontrar Garcia.

Ela agiu como uma garota.

"Spency!" ela gritou. "Você está maravilhoso." Reid enrubesceu, garota ou não, ser elogiado era animador. O grito chamou atenção e JJ virou no corredor. Ela parou quando o viu, seus olhos arregalados comicamente.

"Reid?" ela perguntou não acreditando. "É você?" Ele concordou com a cabeça. "Ai meu Deus."

"Eu te disse," Garcia se virou para JJ. "Ele merece um 10."

JJ sequer olhou para Garcia, seus olhos ainda estavam em Reid, "Sim, com certeza."

"10 em que?" ele congelou.

"Se é assim que você vai para a boate," JJ o olhou, "Você não vai ter nenhum problema."

"Problema com o que?" Reid não gostava de estar confuso, esse era um sentimento amedrontador.

"Você não ter problema em pegar quem você quiser," JJ disse, finalmente olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. "Você está muito atraente." **(2)**

Reid ficou vermelho e JJ assoviou, rindo.

"Vamos," Reid arrastou Garcia que pegou as malas dele e as jogou no escritório dela, "Nós temos que encontrar o Hotch."

"Esperem," JJ disse, procurando algo na bolsa dela. "Eu também vou pegar carona com o Hotch," ela tirou o celular da bolsa. "Mas, antes me deixe tirar uma foto. Eu não quero perder essa chance." Reid ficou vermelho e continuou a andar, mas ele se virou depois do som típico de quando se tira fotos. JJ sorriu maliciosamente, "Eu não disse que queria uma foto sua de frente."

"Eu sou o padrinho do seu filho," Reid exclamou ofendido.

JJ riu, "Não se preocupe, isso só vai incendiar as fantasias de algumas amigas minhas, solteiras **(3).**" Ela foi até ele e deu um beijo em seu rosto – Reid achou bom não ter sentido nada, sequer ficou vermelho.

"Vamos," Garcia puxou os dois, "Hotch está nos esperando."

Reid gostava de Hotch. Ele não mostrou nenhum traço de surpresa ao vê-lo com aquelas roupas, apesar de Hotch ter sorrido para Garcia quando ele pensou que Reid não estava olhando. "Obrigado pela carona," Reid disse, não que ele quisesse ir ao clube, mas as boas maneiras estavam gravadas nele.

Ele não reconheceu a boate.

Era muito parecida com a outra, exceto por essa ter uma luz normal e de eles terem sentado no bar. Reid estava feliz que as pessoas ainda não haviam chegado – o time terminou o dia de trabalho cedo. Essa não era a maneira como ele pretendia passar o tempo livre, mas Reid não se importava.

Garcia e JJ mantiveram a conversa, mas Reid não se sentiu muito deslocado. Um bartender deu um drinque para ele e para Hotch. Reid tomou um gole. Era vinho, ele percebeu surpreso. Ele olhou para Hotch que sorriu para ele e depois se inclinou. "Você não parece querer um drinque," ele disse na orelha de Reid. Reid concordou e sorriu para ele agradecido, ele não queria um drinque.

"Morgan e Emily estão vindo," Garcia gritou, Reid olhou para porta para ver o par vindo até eles. Reid gemeu e os dois pararam. Eles conversaram um com outro por uns segundos e chegaram mais perto, nenhum deles parecia particularmente contente.

"Reid?" Morgan perguntou carrancudo. "Você está bêbado?"

"Não," Reid respondeu sincero. "É só vinho."

Morgan continuou carrancudo. "Então por que você está vestido" ele olhou para roupa de Reid, "assim?"

Reid encolheu os ombros, "Garcia."

Morgan e Emily relaxaram ao ouvir o nome. "Oh."

Eles se sentaram do outro lado de Hotch, Reid permitiu que a música e a conversa o cercassem. Morgan foi o primeira a ir para pista, levando Emily com ele e, surpreendentemente, Hotch os seguiu.

"Emily," Garcia se levantou para abraçar uma ruiva bonita.

Alguma parte da mente de Reid notou que esse era o nome mais comum no mundo.

"Como você tá?" Garcia perguntou, puxando uma cadeira para ela. Reid sorriu para a recém-chegada, não muito a vontade. JJ percebeu, ela se levantou e sentou perto dele, uma mão na perna dele, acariciando levemente.

"Muito bem," a garota disse com uma voz aguda, vestindo um vestido muito baixo em cima e muito alto em baixo. "Quem é o seu amigo?" Ela focou sua visão em Reid, e ele se sentiu como algum tipo de vítima. Um veado **(4)** e essa garota era o leão.

"Dr. Reid," ele quase respondeu, mas JJ o cortou com, "Spencer Reid."

"Spency," a garota – Emily, ele lembrou a si mesmo – deu umas risadinhas, e Reid se perguntava se todas as mulheres encurtavam Spencer em Spency ou se eram só Garcia e suas amigas. "Você quer dançar?"

Reid abriu a boca para disser "Não" com firmeza, mas Garcia interferiu.

"Me dê licença, preciso falar com Spency," Garcia o puxou para perto e sussurrou no ouvido dele. "Você tem que dançar com ela se você quiser acabar dançando com Morgan."

"Mas eu não quero dançar com o Morgan," Reid sussurrou em resposta. "Na verdade, eu não quero dançar. Eu não entendi porque eu tenho que dançar."

Garcia sussurrou mais furiosa, "Spency, você tem que chamar atenção e todo mundo sabe que o melhor jeito de se fazer isso, é dançando. Você parece uma puta, tudo o que você tem que fazer é dançar como uma."

"Eu não quero parecer ou dançar como uma puta," Reid se queixou. "Eu gosto de eu apenas ser... eu."

"Eu sei, mas não se preocupe, isso é só para mostrar que você está disponível, depois disso, você pode ser você mesmo," Garcia assegurou a ele. "Não se preocupe, é só por uma noite." Reid a olhou com descrédito. "Uma noite," ela repetiu. Ele concordou relutante.

"Certo, mas Garcia, você me deve uma."

Garcia o ridicularizou, "Eu estou deixando você ficar com o Morgan, VOCÊ me deve."

Reid riu e se levantou, Emily o segurou. "Vamos, você vai dançar comigo hoje, querido." Reid sorriu educadamente e permitiu que ela o arrastasse até a pista de dança.

Não era difícil, a garota fazia o conduzia e tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era se mexer com ela. Ele já tinha dançado com a mãe dele quando criança, dança de salão quando ele não tinha nada para fazer à tarde. Isso era parecido, como se fosse acomodar seu corpo no dela.

A garota parecia achar impressionante, se os sons que ela fazia serviam de indicação. Os olhos dela brilhavam e ela girou seu corpo, Reid fez o mesmo por instinto. Ele sentiu as costas dela tocarem o seu peito, mas ela foi para frente de novo, rindo. Reid riu com ela, não porque fosse engraçado, mas porque era divertido.

Emily se mexia com uma fluidez que ele tentou imitar. Ela gritou algo o que ele tomou com sinal de sucesso.

Ele riu quando sentiu alguém se pressionando contra ele, ele se virou e viu outra garota, loira, com um sorriso brincalhão e olhos doces. "Você está a fim de ter a dança da sua vida, amor?" ela gritou. Reid concordou com a cabeça, ela girou, levando Reid com ela. Emily ainda estava do outro lado.

Reid nunca havia feito algo como isso.

Ele nunca tinha feito nada com as crianças 'legais', ele nunca dançou na frente de alguém, ele nunca fez absolutamente nada com estranhos. Mas era estranhamente, divertido.

"Tente fazer isso," a garota disse, mexendo os quadris e se colando a ele. Ele olhou uma vez, então acenou com a cabeça, imitando o movimento. A garota riu "Nada mal." Agora isso, ela se colou a ele de novo, mas mexeu o quadril de um jeito diferente, um movimento repetindo direita e esquerda, e depois duas para direita que Reid copiou sem problemas. "Isso." Ela fez uma mistura de movimentos, o corpo inteiro dela se movia, mas com uma harmonia que ele não se atreveu a interferir, Reid conseguiu fazer de novo.

"O que você é, algum tipo de gênio?" a garota perguntou.

"Sim," Reid respondeu, sorrindo largamente para ela.

"Izzy," ela se apresentou. "Apelido para Isabelle."

93º nome na lista de nomes mais populares nos Estados Unidos.

"Re-" ele se interrompeu. "Spencer."

"Nada mal para um Spencer," Izzy disse, ainda dançando com ele.

Emily adicionou atrás dele, "Parece sua primeira vez dançando também."

"E é," Reid admitiu.

Um grupo de garotas se juntou a eles, todas diferentes fisicamente, mas as mesmas em caráter. "Essas são Jazz, Gabby, Kelly, Nelly, Amy e Nina," Kelly apresentou, apontando para cada uma. "Esse é Spencer." Reid sorriu para cada uma delas, mas Gabby foi a primeira a agarrá-lo.

"Você não vai dançar comigo?" ela perguntou retoricamente, o puxando contra ela.

Ele se sentiu como no meio de algum tipo de orgia.

Alivio veio na forma de uma mão em seu ombro, uma mão extremamente insistente. "Garotas, vocês me deixam roubar o Gênio por alguns minutos?" Morgan perguntou, sorrindo triunfante. As garotas riram em uníssono e Reid tentou não rolar seus olhos por uma reação tão óbvia.

"Mas você tem que devolvê-lo, Morgan," Izzy avisou. "Esse é daqueles para casar.**(5)**"

Morgan riu, então o levou até a saída.

A diferença entre dentro e fora da boate nunca deixaria de surpreendê-lo, Reid pensou. "Obrigado," ele sorriu para Morgan.

"Cara," Morgan começou, sem soar muito contente, "Onde você aprendeu a dançar assim?"

"Assim como?" Reid levantou a sobrancelha.

Morgan levantou as mãos no ar. "Você sabe."

"Eu não sei," Reid disse prosaico, "ou não teria perguntado."

"O que você estava fazendo lá com osclones **(6)**," Morgan respondeu.

"Oh," Reid sorriu afetado, "Elas acabaram de me ensinar. É bem divertido, na verdade. Eu me pergunto porque nunca tentei isso antes."

"Porque você não gosta de boates," Morgan o lembrou, encarando.

Reid deu um passo para trás e cruzou os braços. "Bem, agora eu gosto. E por quê você está tão bravo comigo? Não era você que sempre me aconselhava a pegar algumas garotas, e aqui estou eu."

"Essas garotas são idiotas," Morgan exclamou.

"Como as garotas que você sempre sai então," Reid disse o repreendendo.

Seu bom humor evaporou em segundos.

Os dois entraram em uma 'competição de encarar' da qual nenhum iria desistir e provavelmente não teria acabado se Garcia não tivesse aberto a porta.

"Sweetie Pie **(7)**, você me prometeu uma dança," ela disse feliz. Então ela notou a tensão entre os dois. "O que houve?"

Morgan encarou Reid antes de se virar para Garcia com um sorriso forçado. "Nada, vamos dançar."

Ele levou Garcia para dentro, ela lançava olhares preocupados para ele, a porta se fechou com um ecoante bang.

Reid ficou onde estava. A missão deu errado.

**Notas da tradutora:**

**(1)** Para entender melhor a teoria entre em .org/wiki/Teoria_dos_seis_graus_de_separa%C3%A7%C3%A3o ou no nosso amigo Google se preferir ^^

**(2)** No original "You look hot"

**(3)** Como friends em inglês serve tanto para homem como para mulher, não dá pra ter certeza pra qual tipo de amigo a JJ vai mostrar, eu coloquei o mais inocente =P

**(4) **O animal, pessoas.

**(5)** Não sei se ficou adequado, no original: this one's a keeper

**(6)** Morgan se refere às meninas da boate, todas iguais, só muda o nome, jeito carinhoso de chamá-las, não?

**(7)** Traduzindo literalmente torta doce, seria um jeito mais estiloso da Garcia dizer honey (querido).

- Desculpem pela demora eu tive algumas provas na facaul e a revisão demorou um pouquinho, minha beta tá mto esforçada no cursinho (força Clo o/). Vou tentar trazer o próximo mais rápido ele já foi para revisão ;)

Primeira briga, o que virá depois? Espero você no próximo capítulo. =D


	9. 9º Passo

**Surpresinha pra vcs, esse cap. saiu mais cedo para compensá-los.**

**9º Passo: Fazer as pazes**

"Spency," Garcia balançou a cabeça tristemente. "O 9º passo seria outro coisa, mas agora eu tive que mudar tudo porque vocês dois tiveram uma briga de casal antes de se tornarem um casal."

"Nós não tivemos uma briga de casal," Reid disse frio. "E eu não vou me desculpar. Afinal, a culpa foi dele."

"Mas ele é um cara-"

"Eu também sou."

"Bem, mas ele é um cara mais teimoso, ele com certeza não vai dar o primeiro passo. Você tem que ser superior," Garcia argumentou. "AA não funciona se o segundo A se recusa a conversar com você."

"Eu não quero falar com ele."

Reid sabia que estava sendo infantil e Hotch não deixaria o silêncio entre os dois durar muito tempo, mas ele tinha esse direito e iria exercê-lo.

"Bem," Garcia disse devagar, andando em direção a porta. "Eu entendo, espere um pouco."

Ela fechou a porta. Reid bebeu um gole do seu café, bravo com o mundo.

Ele ouviu passos próximos a porta e vozes, mas virou-se para ver o monitor de Garcia. Ela estava procurando alguns arquivos para outro caso, já que eles não tinham nenhum no momento. Ele viu vários sites e ouviu a porta se abrir. "Hey,Garcia, por que você precisa saber o preço da minha casa? Não é como se eu fosse me mudar ou algo do tipo."

Garcia não respondeu, ele se virou.

Definitivamente não era Garcia.

"Morgan."

Ele encarou o outro homem.

A porta se fechou de novo e ele a encarou, sentindo seu estômago virar. Os dois ouviram Garcia gritar com a voz abafada pela porta, "Eu sinto muito, mas vocês precisam se acertar sozinhos." Morgan resmungou e deu um passo na direção da porta, parecendo completamente preparado para abri-la com um chute. "E, Morgan, eu estou bem atrás da porta, então nem pense em abri-la com um golpe."

Morgan voltou-se para Reid, encarando-o já que pensava que ele era a causa do problema.

Reid levantou a sobrancelha, "Eu não fiz nada."

Morgan não aceitou isso como resposta. "Faça com que ela abra a porta."

"Você é amigo dela há mais tempo," Reid observou. "E ela gosta mais de você."

"Não nas últimas semanas, vocês tem andando bem amiguinhos ultimamente," Morgan falou, sentando na direção oposta a Reid. Os olhos de Morgan não encontraram os de Reid.

"Bem sim," Reid coçou o nariz. "Mas isso tem mais haver com você do que você pensa." Ele disse isso de no calor do momento, não seria inteligente deixar Morgan saber do plano agora ou em qualquer outra hora.

"Claro," Morgan respondeu.

O silêncio não era confortável, estava bem longe de ser.

"Façam as pazes, agora," Garcia gritou do outro lado.

Reid se perguntou quantas pessoas estariam do outro lado da porta. Ele não percebeu que disse isso em voz alta até que Morgan falou. "Eu me pergunto quantas pessoas estão fazendo apostas sobre quanto tempo levaremos para fazer as pazes. E não me dê às estatísticas, Reid," ele adicionou rapidamente.

"Eu não ia te dar," ele mentiu.

Morgan resmungou, "Sim, claro."

Reid não respondeu.

"Reid," Morgan suspirou. "Vamos."

Reid continuou não respondendo.

"Você está tão chateado assim comigo?" Reid o encarou como resposta. "Ouça, eu sinto muito, okay."

"Pelo o que?" Reid voltou-se para ele com uma postura séria. "Arruinado a única noite de diversão que eu tive depois de tanto tempo? Ter arruinado minhas chances com aquelas garotas bonitas? Me perturbar? Me deixar chateado? Pelo o que Morgan?" Reid manteve seu tom de voz. Ter aumentado o timbre diria mais sobre seus sentimentos do que desejava.

Não que ele tivesse algum outro sentimento além de raiva e frustração.

Morgan olhou para outro lado, não encontrando com o olhar de Reid. "O que aconteceu? Você ficou com ciúmes por eu estar roubando algumas das suas mulheres?"

"Não, é claro que não," Morgan olhou diretamente para ele pela primeira vez.

"E o que foi então? Você achou que eu não era bom o suficiente para elas?" ele insinuou, se levantando furioso.

Morgan balançou a cabeça, "Não, eu nunca, Reid-"

Reid zombou. "Pelo menos, ele usa o meu nome. Bem, não use você não merece falá-lo." Reid se virou e sentou-se de novo.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi a única razão de ter conseguido ouvir o murmúrio de Morgan, "Não, eu estou certo que não mereço."

Eles ouviram pessoas se movendo do lado de fora, conversando sobre o que iria acontecer na sala, se eles se perdoariam ou se sairiam ilesos.

Reid só esperava que Hotch não topasse com essa cena – ele ficaria irritado e Reid não queria fazer parte de qualquer irritação de Hotch. Ele sabia que Hotch não o culparia, mas ele não ficaria satisfeito de Reid estar envolvido nisso, mesmo que inocentemente.

Ele se recusou a aceitar o fato de que Morgan poderia ter uma parte inocente também.

"Você ia dizer alguma coisa?" Morgan perguntou suavemente.

Reid olhou para baixo. "Não há nada a ser dito."

"Sim, há algo a ser dito." Reid sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e mesmo que Morgan não fosse a única pessoa naquela sala, ele saberia que era a dele. "Vamos, olhe para mim," Morgan pediu, o virando.

A cadeira foi para baixo com a leve pressão, mas Reid manteve sua cabeça abaixada. Ele não queria olhar para Morgan naquele momento. Não enquanto ele estivesse naquela posição. Reid não sabia a quem o 'ele' dessa sentença se referia.

"Reid," a mão deixou o seu ombro – Reid a queria de volta, aonde ela pertencia – e ele a sentiu levantando sua cabeça. "Olhe para mim."

Reid o olhou, se aproveitando da oportunidade para estudar as feições de Morgan. Ele tinha a face daquele homem memorizada como um mapa – cor negra da sua pele, o brilho branco dos seus olhos, a maciez de sua face, o formato do seu nariz, os lábios cheios-

Reid desviou os olhos.

Morgan o forçou a olhá-lo de novo. Reid resmungou internamente em desaprovação, ele havia encarado o outro homem várias vezes, roubando olhares durante os casos ou quando Morgan dormia no avião e ele tinha outra chance de olhá-lo sem ser questionado por isso, mas agoranão podia aproveitá-la.

"Hey," Morgan disse, suavemente. Reid imaginou se eles estavam sussurrando porque havia pessoas os escutando ou porque a situação clamava por isso. Ele concluiu que era uma combinação dos dois.

"Hey," Reid respondeu, apesar de não ter sido perguntado nada.

Morgan sorriu suavemente. "Você é um homem bom, Spencer Reid."

Reid sabia que estava ruborizando, ele sabia e odiava que estivesse.

"Você é um bom homem, então não duvide de você mesmo," Morgan disse com a voz baixa, mas ao mesmo tempo cheia de confiança que Reid achou que fosse quebrar.

Ele engoliu. "Eu sei."

Morgan balançou a cabeça, "Eu acho que você não sabe. Nós somos _profilers_."

Reid quase riu pela primeira vez o trabalho deles como_ profilers_ parecia uma desvantagem.

"Você é uma pessoa incrível e aparentemente um puta dançarino sexy-"**(1)** a mente de Reid parou de funcionar por alguns segundos – Morgan queria dizer que ele dançando era sexy para as mulheres ou que ele achou Reid sexy enquanto dançava?

"Você é um gênio, Reid," Morgan dizia quando seu cérebro voltou a funcionar de novo, " Você não precisa que eu diga que você é ótimo. Exceto que você parece precisar." Morgan deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso, "Definitivamente um idiota esperto."

"Isso é uma-"

"uma contradição inerente, eu sei," Morgan disse, se sentando de novo. "Um oximoro **(2)** pode estar certo."

Reid sorriu.

"Sim, eu sei o que é um oximoro," Morgan disse se defendendo.

"Eu não te perguntei se sabia."

"Você estava pensando nisso." Reid não negou esse fato. "Você é bom demais para aquelas garotas."

"Você fica com garotas desse tipo o tempo todo," Reid observou.

Morgan riu, "Sim, mas eu não sou você. Eu sou Morgan. Você é Spencer Reid, o gênio."

"Então elas são boas o suficiente para você, mas não para mim?" Reid perguntou com a voz diminuindo em descrença.

"Exatamente."

Reid olhou para Morgan com cuidado.

"Por quê?"

Morgan franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que?"

"Por quê?" Reid repetiu a questão calmamente.

"O que você quer dizer com 'por quê?' ?"

Reid balançou a cabeça, imitando os primeiros movimentos de Morgan. "Você disse que eu sou uma pessoa incrível, mas você também é."

"Não tan-"

"Nem sequer pense nisso, você é Morgan. Você é o mais forte do time é o único especialista em crimes por obsessão. Você é o cara que sempre me salva de todo absurdo que me acontece, e Garcia te ama mais do que qualquer outro, e Gideon considerava você como seu braço-direito e você é a mesma coisa para Hotch,"

Reid não entendia como Morgan podia pensar em si mesmo como algo menor do que ele era. Pois, o que ele era, era o mais perto da perfeição que uma pessoa poderia chegar.

Foi Reid quem teve de levantar a cabeça de Morgan dessa vez.

"Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que sofreu como só você sofreu mas ainda sim continua a ser quem você é," Reid tentou expressar sua sinceridade em sua voz, mas ele achava que não estava fazendo direito. "Além disso," ele adicionou, "As pessoas te amam, mulheres e homens."

Morgan riu silencioso. "Os homens ?"

Reid ficou vermelho, mas se forçou a continuar, "Eu não sou cego. Eu sei que algumas daquelas pessoas no clube não eram mulheres."

Morgan riu, "O que eu posso dizer, eu sou irresistível."

Alguém bateu na porta, Garcia, ele reconheceu quando ela falou. "Vocês fizeram as pazes?"

Reid olhou para Morgan tímido. "Erm- sim."

"Isso não soou muito convincente," Garcia comentou.

"Nós definitivamente fizemos, princesa," Morgan gritou para ela.

"Esse é o jeito," Garcia disse e a porta se abriu. Ela olhou para os dois. "Meus dois homens favoritos, que graçinha."

**Nota da Tradutora:**

**(1)** No original: and apparently a fucking hot dancer

**(2) Definição wikipedia: **Oximoro é uma figura de linguagem que harmoniza dois conceitos opostos numa só expressão, formando assim um terceiro conceito que dependerá da interpretação do leitor. Trata-se duma figura da retórica clássica.

**Definição mais Reid: **Oximoro é um enunciado contraditório à primeira vista, ou seja, faz-se a conjunção de duas proposições das quais uma é a negação ou implica na negação da outra. O que diferencia o oximoro da contradição propriamente dita é a intencionalidade do oximoro, a proximidade dos termos contraditórios, a visibilidade flagrante e a admissibilidade de uma decifração.

**Gente, cada vez mais próximos esses dois, tão fofos nesse cap.! Adoro a pte do oximoro rs eu definitivamente imagino a cena =P**

**Desculpe a demora pessoas queridas! Não se preocupem eu não vou abandonar a tradução! Bjos a vocês!**

**Até o próximo e aguardado último capítulo.**


	10. O último passo

**Notas da tradutora [dessa vez vai em cima para não ter nenhuma chance de vcs olharem o final antes da hora ;)]:**

**(1)** A palavra orginal é cuddle, não tem um equivalente exato em português, mas significa qdo ficamos bem próximos abraçados, aconchegados um no outro. Coloca cuddle no Google images que vcs vão entender ^^

**10º Passo: Convidá-lo para entrar**

"Você fez maravilhas Spency," Garcia disse assim que Morgan deixou a sala.

"Yeah," Reid concordou com a cabeça, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça (mto Goku isso rs)

"Agora, você poderá fazer o próximo passo super fácil," Garcia disse com um sorriso satisfeito. "Você tem que convidá-lo para entrar na sua casa."

"O que?" Reid gritou, levantando-se da cadeira.

Garcia sorriu maliciosa, "Oh, Spency, eu não disse que vocês fariam alguma coisa."

Ela fez um sinal de advertência com o dedo, "Bem safadinho, mas isso virá depois." Ela piscou um olho e Reid se sentou de novo. "Você vai levá-lo até sua casa e então fará algumas coisas." Reid estremeceu ao ouvir essa sentença, mas não expressou contrariedade.

"Que tipo de coisas?" Reid perguntou sem ter certeza de como as coisas iriam transcorrer.

"Bem," Garcia pensou um pouco. "O 11º passo é ficar aninhado com ele **(1)** e o 12º passo: beijá-lo, então talvez você possa começar com esses," ela sugeriu.

"Ficar aninhado?" Reid ficou pálido. "Eu acho que não consigo fazer isso."

"É uma palavra bem vaga no significado, Spency, você não precisa fazer isso na cama. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é se sentar perto dele com um braço envolta do ombro dele ou algo do tipo," Garcia falou o encorajando.

"Eu já sentei perto dele e fiz isso antes," Reid comentou, "Então, isso não é o suficiente?"

Garcia balançou a cabeça, "Você não vai escapar disso tão fácil. Tem que ser feito com romantismo, Spency," ela rolou os olhos. "Você nunca assistiu um filme?"

"Já," a face de Reid se iluminou. "Eu estava assistindo Star Trek outro dia, e era interessante porque eu tinha acabado de ler um estudo sobre-"

"Spency, eu quis dizer um filme de romance. Como aqueles filmes românticos feitos para as garotas suspirarem, Garcia sugeriu. Reid franziu as sobrancelhas, ele nunca vira um filme desse tipo.

"Não."

"Bem, você irá saber como é quando você sentir," Garcia disse e depois completou, " Bem, eu espero que isso aconteça." Ela olhou para ele, "Por favor, faça isso ou você não vai conseguir ir mais longe com o plano."

Reid concordou com a cabeça. "Eu acho que eu consigo." Ele lembrava de ver JJ e Will juntos, ele sabia o clima que os envolvia.

"Eu espero que sim, Spency," Garcia disse preocupada. "Mas, de qualquer maneira, Morgan vai aparecer por aqui, em alguns minutos, então eu direi a ele que eu já tenho uma carona, mas você não tem, aí eu vou pedir para ele te levar em casa. Bem, eu acho que ele vai acabar se oferecendo para fazer isso, simplesmente aceite. Lembre-se de convidá-lo para entrar,entendido? "

Reid concordou de novo, "Eu consigo fazer isso," ele disse nervoso.

"Ótimo," Garcia falou e de repente, o abraçou. "Boa sorte, Reid, vá e agarre seu homem."

"Algo que eu deveria saber?" uma voz perguntou e Garcia se afastou rapidamente.

"Hey Morgan," ela cumprimentou alegre. "Apenas que Reid está me roubando de você," ela disse, e então adicionou, "Ou que eu estou roubando Reid de você."

Morgan riu, "Yeah, se apresse, você deveria estar indo para casa."

"Oh," Garcia fingiu-se de chocada, tão bem que Reid não perceberia que ela estava fingindo se ela mesma não o tivesse falado sobre o plano minutos atrás, "Eu- eu já tenho uma carona." Ela deu um sorriso de desculpa, "Me desculpe, eu esqueci de te avisar."

"Tudo bem," Morgan encolheu os ombros. "Reid?"

Reid ficou em silêncio, mas acordou quando sentiu um cutucão nas costas. "C-claro, uma carona seria ótimo."

"Vamos," Morgan disse sorrindo afetadamente. "Até mais, Baby-Cakes," ele acenou para Garcia. Reid seguiu Morgan até fora da sala, sorrindo medroso para Garcia antes de sair. "E então, é a segunda vez que eu te levo para casa."

"Se isso for um problema, você não precisa me levar."

"Não, está tudo bem," Morgan disse enquanto dava tchau para os outros membros do time.

Reid se sentou no assento do passageiro no carro de Morgan com um pouco de deliberação; Ele sentia que tinha chegado ao ponto de onde não haveria retorno.

"Você mudou de casa ou algo do tipo?"

"Não, a casa é a mesma." Reid respondeu depressa.

"Ouça, Reid, se você estava falando sério em se encontrar com as garotas da boate, eu tenho o telefone delas." Morgan disse sem olhar para Reid.

"Eu não estava falando sério, definitivamente não estava," Reid sorriu. "Elas não fazem o meu tipo."

"E qual é o seu tipo?" Morgan perguntou, dando um olhar divertido para Reid, "Baixa, branca e fofa?"

Alto, negro e bonito sua mente corrigiu. "Não é nenhum desses."

"Vamos, cara, detalhes." Morgan insistiu. "Você já ficou com mulheres antes, certo?"

"Com algumas." O número podia ser contado em uma mão, mas Reid não ia admitir isso.

"E?"

"E o que? E nada. Eu estou meio desligado para as mulheres nesse momento," Reid disse de uma vez.

Uma sobrancelha de Morgan se levantou e Reid percebeu o que o seu comentário sugeria – a verdade, mas Morgan não precisava sabê-la. "Então você está ligado em homens agora?"

Reid fechou os olhos. "Você me odiaria se eu estivesse?"

Morgan vacilou, "Não, eu não te odiaria."

Ele sorriu. "Eu fico feliz."

"Há quanto você – você sabe," Morgan estava encolhendo os ombros, Reid pode perceber isso.

"Há pouco tempo," Reid disse. "Não se sinta mal."

"Eu não estou me sentindo mal," Morgan disse automaticamente, apesar ter soado como se ele mesmo não acreditasse nisso. "Você está de olho em alguém?"

Reid sorriu, e fez "Hmm." Sem comentar.

"O que 'Hmm' quer dizer?" Morgan franziu a sobrancelha.

"Você sabe," Reid sorriu largamente e olhou para ele. "Eu não vou te contar tudo."

Morgan relaxou. "Não me conte então, eu vou descobrir."

"Eu aposto que vai," Reid disse ainda sorrindo, quase ironicamente.

"Isso é uma aposta?" Morgan sorriu afetadamente. "Porque você sabe que eu vou ganhar."

"Eu aposto que você vai," Reid disse dissimulado, sem deixar sair mais nenhuma informação.

"Aqui estamos," Morgan parou em frente a casa de Reid. "Pretty Boy, você pode manter os seus segredos só para você ."

Reid admirou sua coragem, "Você gostaria de entrar?" Seus músculos ficaram tensos enquanto esperava pela resposta.

"Claro."

Reid piscou surpreso, isso foi terrivelmente fácil.

Ele caminhou até sua casa, procurando suas chaves por alguns segundos quando ele sentia uma mão no seu ombro. Reid relaxou, abrindo a porta. Morgan o seguiu, com olhos cheios de curiosidade. "Então é assim que a casa de um gênio é," Morgan murmurou e Reid riu.

"Você quer beber alguma coisa?"

"Sim, me surpreenda," Morgan propôs o desafio com um pequeno sorriso afetado.

Reid foi até a cozinha, suas mãos iam em direção ao café, mas ele parou. Ele já tinha visto filmes românticos uma vez, com Morgan ironicamente e ele sabia que eles bebiam vinho nessas ocasiões. Ele abriu seu armário de vinhos, cheio de garrafas que ele não pretendia beber, mas colecionava. Pegou uma aleatoriamente, preencheu duas taças e caminhou de volta a sala.

Morgan se fez sentir em casa, reclinando-se confortavelmente no sofá e trocando os canais da televisão.

"Aqui," Reid ofereceu uma taça, bebendo um pouco da dele mesmo.

"Vinho?" Morgan estava surpreso, "Vinho tinto, eu estou impressionado, Pretty Boy, eu não imaginava que você teria isso em casa."

Reid mostrou a língua, não havia necessidade de maturidade na sua própria casa.

"Você acaba de arruinar qualquer respeito que eu tinha por você, cara," Morgan disse rindo com ele. Reid se sentou perto dele, deixando uma distância adequada entre eles. Ele sabia que qualquer proximidade poderia parecer demais e que ficando muito longe pareceria desinteressado.

Morgan não se preocupou em ficar perto demais.

Morgan se aproximou dele.

Morgan colocou um braço no seu ombro.

Reid tentou não parecer surpreso.

"E então," Morgan começou. Reid não continuou com a conversa – ele apenas sabia que gaguejaria se falasse. "O que você e a Princesa andam fazendo ultimamente?"

Reid gaguejou, "Apenas- coisas, coisas pelas quais você não se importa."

"Eu me importo com vocês dois," a mão de Morgan no seu ombro o apertou, "Por conseqüência eu me importo com o que vocês fazem."

"Adorável," Reid disse a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente.

"É," Morgan riu em silêncio. Ele cutucou Reid, "Aonde você aprendeu a dançar daquele jeito?"

"Eu te disse, as garotas da boate me ensinaram."

"Cara, ninguém aprendeu a dançar tão rápido-"

"Eu sou um gênio-"

"Até um gênio tem que praticar" Morgan o olhou.

Reid finalmente disse, "Quando eu era criança, eu costumava dançar com a minha mãe. Nada daquele tipo, apenas dança de salão, mas é tudo a mesma coisa." Reid encolheu os ombros, "É apenas se mexer."

Morgan o encarou por mais algum tempo com uma expressão curiosa na face, mas sorriu afetadamente segundos depois. "Eu sabia que seria bom ter um gênio por perto."

"Algum outro gênio?" Reid perguntou, tentando manter o tom da sua voz, mas sabendo que ela diminuía.

"Não, apenas você," Morgan disse quase casualmente se não fosse o tremor na sua mão, um tremor que Reid sentiu porque ela continuava no seu ombro.

Ele sorriu feliz, "Obrigado."

Morgan riu alto, "Se só isso já te deixa feliz, Pretty Boy, então qualquer um com que você saia terá facilidade em te satisfazer."

Reid sorriu afetadamente, "Nunca se sabe."

"Eu gostaria de saber," Morgan disse e então se interrompeu como se tivesse medo de estar apressando as coisas.

"Eu iria gostar que você soubesse," Reid disse lentamente sem olhar para Morgan.

Houve um movimento, e a mão se foi, Reid tentou não suspirar. E então ela estava de volta no seu ombro e havia outra no seu joelho. Ele não protestaria.

"Só há um jeito de saber," Morgan sorriu maliciosamente e Reid mal teve tempo de fechar os olhos antes de Morgan beijá-lo.

Ele se sentiu nas nuvens.

Ele podia sentir os lábios de Morgan, eles eram macios e tentadores, então veio a língua, passando pelos seus lábios finos, pedindo permissão para entrar. Reid não hesitou antes de abrir sua boca, a língua de Morgan entrando, explorando sua boca. Morgan tinha gosto do vinho que eles beberam, de menta e de outro sabor que ele não conseguia identificar porque era puro _Morgan_.

"Merda Reid," Morgan murmurou e se moveu, Reid sentiu mãos insistentes o puxando de volta, daqui a pouco suas costas estão fazendo contato com o sofá, e era bem mais confortável nessa posição então ele não reclamou. Ele não conseguia reclamar porque a boca de Morgan continuava na sua e ele não queria quebrar o beijo. Ele colocou as mãos nas costas de Morgan, se movendo para mais perto dele, agarrando–o pelo pescoço.

As mãos de Morgan estavam em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, o que não era fisicamente possível, mas isso não importava no momento. Uma estava segurando seu cabelo, outra nas suas costas, e outra percorria a pele entre sua camisa e as calças.

Espera, a mão no seu cabelo se foi, assim como a das suas costas e haviam duas mãos tocando sua pele, arrancando sua camisa.

Reid parou, quebrando o beijo.

Morgan apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Reid, e Reid estava feliz por não ser o único arfando.

"Desculpa," Morgan murmurou, "Eu fui muito apressado."

"Não," Reid disse rapidamente. "É que eu não quero fazer isso no meu sofá."

Morgan saiu de cima dele e o levantou, e então sua boca voltou aos lábios do outro. Possessivo, Reid pensou, mas quem era ele para reclamar. Ele andou de costas na direção do quarto, sentindo a boca de Morgan deixar a sua para eles moverem mais lentamente. Morgan dava beijos pela sua pele, no pescoço, e pequenas mordidas em uma altura que sua camisa não esconderia quando fosse para a BAU no dia seguinte. Ele afastou Morgan um pouco.

Reid parou de andar e sua mão foi em direção a porta de madeira, procurando a maçaneta. Assim que a encontrou, ele abriu a porta e caminhou em direção a cama.

Reid sentou na ponta da cama, e olhou para Morgan.

"Pretty Boy," Morgan murmurou com os olhos percorrendo o corpo de Reid.

"Garcia vai ficar satisfeita," Reid disse de repente, e então riu.

"Por que?" Morgan perguntou com os olhos piscando em deleite. "Porque o plano funcionou," Reid sorriu largamente.

"Que plano?"

Reid sorriu afetadamente, "Operação Atrair o Traseiro do Anjo, AA abreviado."

Morgan piscou surpreso por alguns segundos, e então se moveu até a cama, ficando por cima de Reid. "Eu estou lisonjeado."

"Você deve estar mesmo, eu tive que passar por 12 difíceis passos para chegar aqui," Reid disse entre um tom de brincadeira e arrogância. (mock-haughty.)

"Tudo isso por mim?" Morgan se aninhou no pescoço de Reid. "Só precisava ter pedido."

Reid franziu as sobrancelhas, "Você teria concordado?"

Morgan olhou para ele, "Sim."

"Oh."

"Oh está certo, vamos," Morgan disse, o puxando mais para cima da cama,

A porta se fechou sozinha com o eco de um ruído.

**Comentários da Tradutora:**

Gente, acabou! ;)

O que vocês acharam do final? Esperavam mais ação? Rs

Eu tenho um one-shot da ansera também, bem picante do Reid e do Morgan, se tiverem interesse me avisem que eu traduzo =P

Mil perdões pela demora pessoas! Muitas provas na facul T.T

Agradeço a todos que estiveram acompanhando, os que comentaram (Sarah, Rose Snape Malfoy, Lilith_lune e Smurffy Fanny Poppy =D) e aos anônimos que só lêem (mtas vezes eu faço parte desse grupo =P).

Adorei essa oportunidade e o retorno de todos vocês!

Grande beijo,

NattyKinomoto.


End file.
